MLP Forces
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: My own take at Sonic Forces, but if the MLP fast were involved. Somewhat. Rated T for language
1. Sonic and Rainbow's defeat

**Mod: Well I never thought I'd do this, but here we go! I've been playing Sonic Forces quite a bit,.so I decided I might as well take a chance at my own personal version of Forces with MLP characters! And I hope y'all enjoy it**

* * *

 _Mystic Jungle_

The area around and inside the Mystic Jungle was quite quiet and peaceful, with animals scurrying around the forest doing whatever they typically do on a day to day basis. But if one were to travel somewhere deep in the center of the jungle, they would end a mysterious laboratory; Which the entrance to said lab had an all too familiar smiling mustached face logo plastered on the entrance of the building, as well as a few places around and inside the building itself. And if one were to venture into this lab, in one of the rooms, they would encounter the all too familiar evil genius known as Dr. Eggman; Who had been trying over the worlds for YEARS now! Well, him and his robot lackies Orbot and Cubot being alongside him in the area of the lab that he was at. But that aside, in the lab, there were hundreds upon hundreds of these mysterious capsules that had a green-ish liquid within them, as well as these odd little red cubes of mysterious energy. But within one of the capsules, there was a mysterious masked figure with some sort of gem embedded in its chest. A ruby of sorts to be more specific; Which that was the capsule that the evil genius happened to be walking towards with a serious look on his face.

"Sonic and Rainbow Dash..." Eggman spoke to himself. "Oh how I hate those two for messing up my plans again and again... But all that loathing has been focused into this invincible instrument of destruction!"

Right after saying this, an evil grin formed on the mad doctor's face as he continued his little speech to himself.

"Every humiliation and defeat by those two rodents will be returned a thousndfold by my unstoppable creation!" Eggman cried out as he walked directly over to the capsule with the mysterious figure inside and pushed Cubot, who was cleaning the capsule, aside in order to get a better look at the figure within. "This is my dream come true... With this invention, I can expand the Eggman Empire across the globe and conquer the world!"

"The boss means business this time!" Orbot immediately spoke right after Eggman's speech as the mad doctor himself broke out in an insane laughter; To which Cubot, who was now near Orbot, slowly nodded his head in response.

All the while, the mysterious figure slowly moved its head and looked directly at Dr. Eggman and his lackies; Seemingly ready to obey the evil genius and his plans to finally take over Mobius...

 _A few months later, in Green Hill Zone._

Meanwhile, in Green Hill Zone and oblivious to his plans, two more figures could be seen sleeping against a palm tree within the zone. The first figure happened to be that of a teenage male who had navy blue hair that was styled similar to that of a hedgehog's spines, slightly tanned skin, emerald green eyes, and he happend to be wearing a white t-shirt, along with a red vest, a pair of blue pants, along with a pair of red sneakers that had a single white strap and golden buckle on each of them. As for the teenage female, she happened to have rainbow colored hair, white skin, magenta eyes, as well as these cyan pegasus wings sticking out of her back, and wore a white t-shirt that had a storm cloud on it that shot out a rainbow colored lighting bolt, a navy blue sweater, a pair of cyan shorts along with a pair of cyan boots, and having a pair of pure black shades covering up her eyes as she slept. Who were these two? Well they were the constant saviors of Mobius itself, the male being known as Sonic and the female being known as Rainbow Dash; Though most people, including her friends, mainly called her Dash or RD. Anyway, as the both of them slept, the communicator that Sonic was wearing on his left wrist happened to go off; Which that happened to be enough to wake the both of them from their slumber after a minute or two. And after he managed to get up, the navy blue haired teen stretched out his arms and legs before looking at his communicator to see who was calling him currently. And it happened to be the male teen's best friend, Miles Tails Prower! But everybody just called him Tails. So moments after seeing who it was that was calling him, the navy blue haired speedster answered the call.

"What's up Tails?" Sonic asked momenrs after answering the communicator call.

"Sonic! Dash!" Tails cried out. "Eggman's forces are moving into the city! We need you here, now!"

And with the worried tone of voice that Tails was doing, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash knew that this was a serious attack on the nearby city. So after looking at each other for a quick moment, the two speedsters immediately nodded at each other before the navy blue haired male spoke to his friend once more through the communicator.

"Don't worry Tails, we're on our way!" Sonic immediately responded, before ending the call and turning his attention over to Rainbow. "Lets get going, Dash!"

"Right!" Rainbow immediately responded, before the them quickly took off towards the direction of the city to stop Eggman once again; Having no idea that they were being led directly into a trap.

Yet, as the two of them raced through Green Hill, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash had noticed something... Rather odd, to put it simply, about Green Hill. But to be more specific about it, the water had been mysteriously replaced by sand, the statues in the zone were sinking into the sand that was all around the zone, parts of the zone were _COMPLETELY_ smashed and destroyed, and there happened to be one of those sand worms from the Lost Hex area going through the sand itself; It ready to gobble up anybody or anything that was unfortunate enough to land within the sand. Except the statues. For now anyway..

"Man, look at the size of that damn thing!" Sonic called out as he noticed worm going through the sand here and there.

"Well Green Hill did suddenly turn into a desert while we both were asleep." Rainbow responded moments later. "But cleaning all this up is going to be a chore and a half!"

Right after saying this, Rainbow let out an annoyed sigh. She wasn't looking forward to cleaning up whatever mess Eggman made in order to have Green Hill suddenly turn into a desert. Then again, there was no doubt that anybody would be looking forward to cleaning and fixing up the usually grassy zone. But along with all of this, there was wilting grass all over as they got closer and closer exit of Green Hill. Yet, the two speedsters pressed on; Not wanting to have any further delay in trying to reach and stop Eggman. And as they got closer exit of Green Hill, Sonic couldn't help but comment about the condition of the zone himself once again.

"Man, this place is a wreck!" Sonic called out. "Thanks Eggman, now one of my favorite spots is all ruined! But it's luckily getting close to the end of Green Hill, so ready for some action, Dash!"

And almost immediately after saying that, the two of them quickly rushed through the exit of the zone and then had a straight shot that led directly into the city.

 _Station Square_

Now at the city, known as Station Square, the entire place was a complete wreck due to Eggman's robots completely causing mayhem across the entire city! And the only one who was currently defend it was Sonic's best friend, Tails; Who was a rather young boy that had two bright yellow tails with white tips sticking out of his backside, had pure blonde hair and blue-ish eyes; Along with wearing a white shirt, dark blue overalls, a yellow orange vest that had a symbol on each shoulder that was basically Tails' tails, along with a pair of sneakers that were white on the upper half of them and red on the lower half of them. But introductions aside, the blond haired two tailed boy was standing in front of a few civilians he managed to gather together; A red plasma cannon over his right hand and said ready to fire as a few of Eggman's robots slowly approached him and the civilians that he was trying to protect, as well as Eggman himself being directly behind the robots that approached them. And the blonde haired boy would have shot the robots already, but he had gotten quite scared and didn't know if it was idea to fire the cannon; So he had the townsfolk slowly back-up more and more prevent anyone else from being killed, his plasma cannon still clearly aimed at the robots. But when they ended backing straight into one of the buildings, that was when Tails knew be had to defend the townsfolk by himself until Sonic and Rainbow Dash got there. So after charging up his plasma cannon to full blast, he got ready to fire the cannon at the robots and at Eggman himself, when the people he was stalling for finally arrived! Once the two speedsters had arrived in the city, the navy blue haired teen started to Homing Attack a few of the robots whilst the rainbow haired teen literally boosted through the robots using her natural super speed. And with their speeds, none of the robots were successful in even leaving a scratch on the two speedsters! And once the robots were nothing but small pieces of scrap metal, both the navy blue haired teen and rainbow haired teen turned their attention over to the yellow haired boy and the townsfolk the boy was protecting as best he could

"Is everybody okay?" Sonic asked moments after looking at the townsfolk.

"We are thanks to you two!" Tails happily responded as he managed to make his plasma cannon disappear instantly with a quick push of a button on the cannon. "But you two were cutting it kinda close today."

"Well duh." Rainbow responded. "I mean, that's pretty much how we all!"

And after giving each other a quick fist bump, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash turned their attention over to Eggman; Ready to kick his ass like they always did whenever he tried one of his dastardly schemes.

"Okay, let's finish this, Eggman!" Sonic called out to Eggman as he and Rainbow Dash got into fighting positions.

"It will be your finish, Sonic..." Eggman spoke as he pointed at the two speedsters. "Behold the power of my ultimate masterpiece that will crush you and that foolish pegasus once and for all!"

Of course, Sonic nor Rainbow Dash were even phased by this threat, since they've fought and defeated many of Eggman's "ultimate masterpieces" before; So they thought be no different and they would be able to defeat Dr. Eggman rather quickly like they usually did. But they would be proven wrong, as when the navy blue haired teen went up to Homing Attack the mad genius' Egg Mobile, he was quickly hit away from the Egg Mobile by a mysterious figure. Now whilst this left the navy blue haired speedster unharmed, him getting up with ease moments after the attack, the rainbow haired speedster quickly rushed to his aid; Ready to once again battle alongside him. But once he got up, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash managed to see the figure that attacked him; And the both of them were completely surprised on what, or who, they saw! The figure that attacked him happened to be a male teenager with black hair with red highlights in them, dark red eyes and tanned skin; And he wore that of a grey button up shirt, a pure black shirt under the other with this odd little red symbol in the center of it (that symbol being from the Shadow the Hedgehog game), a pair of dark grey pants along with a pair of jet white jet skates that had this little red coloring under them. And Sonic and Rainbow Dash immediately realized who he was.

"Shadow!?" Sonic and Rainbow Dash cried out. "It's you!?"

But that wasn't all. Next came down a familiar and buff Zeti from the Lost Hex; This Zeti having pure red skin, and his head being a black color along with having horns sticking out of his head, having a cyan tuft of hair sticking out of his head along with these big and bushy cyan eyebrows, and wearing these odd spike bracelets on his artists; Along with wearing A pair of grey sweatpants and a pure white shirt that fit over his muscley body quite easily. The next one to drop down happened to be a certain and special little robot rival. Sonic's robotic doppelganger. And finally, the last one who happened to drop down happened to be a water like creature that had emerald green eyes just like Sonic, as well as someone being able to see the creature's brain since it was pretty much a liquid creature. And both Sonic and Rainbow Dash recognized the rest of them quite immediately.

"Zavok!?" Sonic cried out, him calling each of their names as they dropped down in front of Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Metal! Chaos!?"

And the last one to drop in front of them was someone that nobody, aside from Dr. Eggman, recognized. It was a mysterious male adult that had dark skin, and white hair, but those were the only features that could really be seen from the mysterious dark skinned male; As he had this silver-ish mask covering his entire face that hid his actual eye color and only the left side of the mask showing off his eye whilst the right side hid his eye for some odd reason; The coloring of the area of the mask over the eye making the eye itself more of a yellow-ish color whilst the little cornea area around the eye was blood red. But along with the mask, the mysterious male was also wearing this black jumpsuit that had this mysterious magenta ruby embedded in his chest, along with a pair of black gloves and a a pair of black boots with this silver-ish coloring on the front and them. And once Sonic and Rainbow Dash realized that this mysterious male was Eggman's ultimate weapon, they knew what they had to do: Defeat him before he caused any sort of trouble. So without wasting a second, the both of them dashed over to the mysterious figure at top speed... Only for the figure to dodge out of the way before they could even get close; Surprising the navy blue haired teen, the rainbow haired teen and the blonde haired boy.

"Woah..." Tails muttered to himself as he and a few of the townsfolk hid behind a bit debris of the damaged city. "That guy's faster than Sonic!"

And even after the three of them discovered this, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were not about to let someone who was faster than the both of them defeat them; The both of them immediately jumping out of the way of the mysterious male's energy beam that he shot out from his hands seconds after he dodge the both of them. But when the both jumped up to try and attack the guy once again, the masked figure immediately kicked them towards a wall; The wall itself cracking and breaking a small bit as the two made contact with it from the kick before dropping down onto the ground and then immediately getting up after the two speedsters landed on the ground.

"No wait, it has to be something else!" Tails muttered to himself as he grabbed his tablet communicator. "I've gotta scan him and figure this all out!"

And while Tails started to scan the mysterious figure, Sonic and Rainbow Dash tried to defend themselves against the familiar four villains and rival, as well as trying to attack and defeat the mysterious figure himself. But things weren't going too well, as whenever the navy blue haired teen or the rainbow haired blue teen tried to attack the mysterious masked man, they were immediately struck away from the masked man by Metal Sonic, Shadow, Chaos or Zavok. And it seemed like they were getting faster with each attack on the both of them!

"What are you!?" Sonic cried out as he was suddenly caught off guard by Chaos after managing to just barely dodge Metal Sonic. "How are you-!?"

Unfortunately, Sonic didn't have time to finish his sentence, thanks to the mysterious figure knocking Rainbow Dash over to him; Knocking him away from Chaos and onto the ground once again, all whilst an evil smile formed on Eggman's face.

"Nice!" Eggman happily called out as he saw his two nemsis' onto the ground.

"Tails!" Rainbow cried out as she quickly helped Sonic to his feet. "We need to know what's going on with this guy, now!"

"I'm trying to, you guys!" Tails immediately cried back. "But these readings are all messed up! They don't make any sort of sense!"

And that was completely true, as whenever Tails tried to scan the masked figure, all he would end up coming was this mysterious static; Which was true when he tried to scan the other four villains as well. Which didn't make any sense, since Tails had managed to scan the four of them with his communicator before! Though, that meant there was something much more odd than normal when it came to Zavok, Metal, Chaos and Shadow... And all whilst he continued to try and scan the masked man, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash were getting their asses handed to them at each turn; As the villains were now too quick for either of them to dodge.

"Running out of time here, Tails!" Sonic cried out as the injuries to his and Rainbow Dash's bodies became more severe; More and more cuts and bruises forming on their bodies and their clothes becoming more and more torn with each attack they were forced to endure.

And finally by the time he thought he got the scanner of his communicator fully working and able to scan the villains on the battlefield, it was too late; The masked male delivering one final blow to the bellies of both Sonic and Rainbow Dash and sending them slamming into the ground. Right after that attack though, the two speedsters attempted to get back up and fight, but their injuries were far too severe for them to move, so the both of them collapsed on the ground and fainted right on the spot.

"SONIC! RAINBOW DASH!" Tails cried out at the top of as he saw the two speedsters collapse from the intense injures they had before his very eyes.

But before the two of them ended up fainting, Sonic and Rainbow Dash managed to get a small look at the mysterious figure's boots and Sonic managing .up before they both fainted.

"Who... Are you...?" Sonic muttered under his breath before finally fainting.


	2. Familiar Friends Return

_6 Months Later..._

After Sonic's and Rainbow's unfortunate defeat thanks to Eggman's secret weapon, it took only a matter of six months before Eggman's army had taken control of most of Mobius. But even with the evil genius in control of most of the planet, a rag-tag resistance consisting of Sonic and Rainbow's old friends banded together to continue fighting in hopes of defeating the evil genius... But now, a new member of the resistance is joining the fight to help foil the mad doctor's plans once and for all and restore Mobius to its once free and peaceful state... Well, a new memeber, as well as someone they haven't seen since the defeat of the two speedsters...

 _Resistance Base_

Back at the Resistance base, a few of the members of the Resistance were planning their next move, when two members of the Resistance happened to walk into the base itself. The first one happened to be a young man with slightly dark skin, long green hair that was tied up into a pony tail of sorts, had yellow eyes along with these sharp fangs sticking out of the sides of his mouth; And he was wearing that of a plain white shirt, a black, long sleeve vest with a gold colored collar; along with a pair of blue jeans, black boots and this golden chain he wore around his neck along with a pair of silver headphones that on his head. They didn't play any sort of music though, he just wanted them on his head for old times sake before this whole war against Dr. Eggman began. As for the other one, this happened to be a teenage female who had white skin, cute little dimples on her cheeks, dark green eyes, along with dark yellow hair; Who wore that of an orange button up shirt, a pair of dark blue shorts that had two holsters with pistols in them on each side of the shorts, a pair of light brown boots and a brown Stetson, or cowboy hat, rested comfortably on her head. The young man was known as Vector, whilst the female teenager was known as Applejack. Now, whilst the both of them entered the Resistance Base, Vector let out an angry sigh as he rested his hand atop his head.

"Eggman's army is unstoppable!" Vector called out as he entered the base with Applejack. "And without Sonic or Rainbow, people are giving up hope and are just falling into despair!"

"And to make matters worse, it seems like that Eggman feller knows when and where we're going to attack everytime!" Applejack added. "Our forces are droppin' like flies since we're being ambushed everytime we try to attack!"

Of course, the other Resistance members who were in the base at the time happened to hear what Vector and Applejack said and they all turned their attention over to the two of them. The first member to take note of happened to be that of a young man with purple hair, slightly tanned skin along with dark yellow eyes; Who was wearing that of a black and slightly torn up scarf, a dark purple shirt along with dark purple gloves that had these little attachments to them that had mini ninja weaponry within; Like shurikins and ninja stars and things like that. As for the rest of what he was wearing, he was also wearing that of navy blue, and slightly torn, jeans, and a a pair of dark purple shoes that had these odd golden lights in the ankle areas of the shoes. His name? Espio. Then it came to the one who was nearest to Espio. A teenage female with slightly tanned skin, black hair with purple and violet highlights, an odd purple unicorn horn sticking out of her head and violet colored eyes; Along with wearing a light purple button up shirt, a dark purple skirt, a pair of black stockings along with a pair of purple boots. Her name? Twilight Sparkle. Next came another teenage girl with white skin, emerald green eyes and hot pink hair with this red headband in her hair; Along with her wearing some sort of dark red dress that reached down to just above her knees, a pair of golden ring bracelets on each of her wrists, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of boots that were each the same color as her dress and each one had this single vertical white line on them. Her name was Amy Rose.

The next one who happened to come around also happened to be a teenage female with slightly tanned skin, blue-ish eyes, along with hot pink and very floofy hair; Which she was wearing a cyan shirt with a single yellow balloon in the center of it, a very bright pink vest, a pair of bright red pants and a pair of cyan boots. She was the most happy and excitable one of the Resistance known as Pinkie Pie. Near her happened to be one of the youngest members of the Resistance. A young boy with white skin, bright yellow eyes, his hair being black and dark yellow, as to mimic the colors of a bumblebees, as well as him having these large bee wings sticking out of his back. As for what he was wearing, the young boy was wearing that of a black helmet along with black wristbands, a orange vest with a white collar, yellow zipper, a symbol of a bee on the upper left of the vest, and these black shoulder sleeves; Along with wearing a pair of black pants, and yellow orange sneakers that had a bit of white coloring at the toe area as well as the area under the sneakers themselves. His name was Charmy Bee, but of course everybody just called him Charmy. And finally, the final one in the room happened to be one of the older male teens in the group who had bright yellow eyes, white skin, and snow white hair that happened to have a very... Interesting design, to say the least. Now said male teen was wearing that of a milky white hoodie, a turquoise sleeveless shirt with that these odd yellow lines on the sides of the shirt, a pair of milky white pants, a pair of white gloves that had these... Interesting patterns on both the top end and palm end of the gloves, and also wearing a pair of super dark blue, almost black, boots that were white at the very front of them and at the heel area of the boot; As well as the boot having this dark turquoise-ish color around the toe area of the boot and having like this golden little rim with a single horizontal cyan line of what looked like energy running through the center of each of the golden rims. And his name was Silver. Now with all the Resistance members accounted for and all that, once all their attention was turned to Vector and Applejack, that was when Silver spoke up.

"Well despair is a luxury we don't have these days!" Silver spoke in a serious tone of voice, before Amy spoke up Right after.

"And I still dream that both Sonic and Rainbow Dash are here with us..." Amy speaks moments later, holding her left hand to her chest as she spoke about them. "But do you think they might be...?"

"I'm an optimist, but I'm also a realist." Silver spoke, interrupting Amy entirely. "Amy, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash are gone... And Tails had... Has just lost his mind ever since that happened. So we're going to have to win this war without them."

"Yeah!" Pinkie happily spoke up right after. "And just because Eggy's baddies have been ambhsbing us each time, doesn't mean we won't be able to win the fight!

"Silver and Pinkie are right." Espio spoke as he walked over to a table in the middle of the room and placed both his hands onto it, before looking over at the other Resistance memebers and continuing to speak. "We've all been waiting and hoping for a miracle these past six months, but after all that's happened, I'm afraid we're going to have to make our own miracle."

"And Eggman's army may have everyone terrified, but if we show that strength doesn't come just from numbers, we'll be able to rally the people to continue the fight!" Silver confidently informed the other members.

"Well not everyone is terrified." Charmy spoke. "I mean, isn't a new recruit joining us to fight Eggman?"

"Yes." Silver responded with a quick nod of his head. "It was someone who managed to break free of Eggman's control and escape his main base of operations and make it all the way to the base here, right?"

After asking this, Silver and the Resistance memebers turned their attention to Twilight; Who just simply nodded as she used her magic to open up a laptop that was on the table in the center of the room.

"I'm accessing the few files we have about them now." Twilight spoke as she went to work on the laptop, whatever she did on laptop showing up on the super computer agree.

Now, whilst there was all sorts of information about the one who worked for Dr. Eggman, like speed, strength, defense maneuvers and the fact that it was a female pegasus cyborg, there wasn't any sort of picture to display what this female cyborg lookes like. But even still, Twilight did her best to explain everything she could about the cyborg.

"Eggman calls her Razorblade." Twilight informs the others as Razorblade's information starts showing up on screen. "And she is one of his fastest generals that Eggman has in his army, able to use her razor sharp blade like wings to cut off the limbs or head of anyone who gets too close to her. It also says that she has been trained in many different fighting styles these last few months, meaning she is a complete killing machine to whoever danger her or gets too close. But the info we also found out about her is that the control chip that was installed in her by Eggman went haywire and busted completely, which is why and how she managed to break free of Eggman's control."

The fact that Eggman created such a deadly cyborg out of an innocent person made shivers go up the spines of a few of the members of the room. How could he do such an awful, _AWFUL_ thing to some innocent person after capturing them!? Anyway, with that information stated and such, Twilight took all of that off screen and shut the laptop. And just in time too! Since the very moment that she did so, one more person walked into the Resistance Base. And that person happened to be, out of all things, the commander of the Resistance! Said person had dark skin, purple eyes and dark red dreadlocks, as well as wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a white collar, a pair of dark brown shorts, a pair of white gloves with these silver brass knuckles attached to them that had spikes on them, and finally, he had red sneakers with a bright yellow coloring on the center of them which _THAT_ had a silver little brick atop of each sneaker that looked similar to that of a Lego brick. The name of the commander? Knuckles. Anyway, with Knuckles inside the base now, Silver was the first one to speak.

"Knuckles!" Silver called out to the commander. "What's the sitrep, commander?"

"Well I'm happy to see you're all still alive after that last battle." Knuckles spoke as he brought up the last failed battle against Eggman's forces. "Eggman's forces had unfortunately managed to chew through our defenses in Green Hill and the Resistance in the city are reporting that whatever it is that finished Sonic..."

Right after bringing up the mysterious masked man who defeated Sonic and, Knuckles let out a small sigh whilst a few of the Resistance members shook their heads. And even Pinkie's hair deflated a small bit with the mention!... But one had to question why Knuckles only brought up the navy blue haired speedster and not the rainbow haired speedster.

"Sorry, I'm still not used to saying that..." Knuckles apologized as he placed his hands behind his back and looked at the main super computer in the base. "Whatever it is has got them fear... But they won't have to fear anymore. Everyone, meet our newest recruit."

Right after saying this, Knuckles turned and looked over at the door of the Resistance Base, and when they saw the new member that entered, almost everybody in the room couldn't believe their eyes! The one who was under Eggman's control. The one who was codenamed "Razorblade". The deadliest of all of Eggman's soldiers other than the mysterious masked man, was Rainbow Dash!? And she looked quite different thank when they had last seen her! Her legs, her right arm and hand, her torso leading all the way up to her chest amd even the left side of her face were replaced with robotic parts; And she had this odd little power scanner connected to her right eye. But even with these factors, this still didn't stop pegasus cyborg from wearing a pair of black shades, which she tilted down ever so slightly as she relaxed against the wall nearest to the entrance of the base.

"Did ya guys miss me?" Rainbow asked as she tilted her glasses down, only to be immediately ambushed by Pinkie Pie; her to the ground.

"DASHIE!" Pinkie screamed at the top of her lungs as she tackled Rainbow down and then trapped her in a super tight hug. "Oh my goodness, Dashie! We missed you so much and we got so worried about you after you were defeated by that big old meanie and we thought you and Sonic were dead and the-"

"Okay, sugarcube, I think that's enough excitement for Dash there for one day." Applejack told Pinkie, who simply nodded in response before skipping away; In which Applejack started to speak to Rainbow Dash herself right as she was getting up to her feet. "Anyway, how in all of Mobius are you still alive? And more importantly, how did ya manage to break free from that mad man's control after being turned into.. Well, that?"

All Rainbow Dash did in response was roll her eyes as Applejack pointed over her mostly robotisized body, but decided to answer the country girl"s questions anyway.

"Apparently baldy didn't want the masked weirdo to kill me." Rainbow informed the others in the base. "He wanted to use me to help conquer the entire world. But after a recent battle, that stupid control chip that Egghead placed in my head got damaged; Meaning I was able to get control again and escape... But before you ask me, I don't know what happened to Sonic. Everything after they placed that control chip in my head is just a big old blur until it got damaged..."

Whilst it was disappointing that Rainbow didn't know whether or not Sonic was alive, they still had a job to do and a world to save. So after allowing the rainbow haired .speak, the red haired young man spoke up.

"Well one is better than none." Knuckles said as he walked over to Rainbow. "Now lets get going everybody! The world's not going to save itself!"

With that said, everyone either cheered or nodded in response as they got dressed and ready for battle. But as they ended up getting ready for battle, Knuckles had ended up getting a small communication from a little agent of his to spy on Eggman and try and find out his next move. And only Knuckles himself knew about the agent! For now anyway. And the agent gave him the most wonderful of news! So after everything was set up and everyone was ready, the commander had the rest of the Resistance in the base join him in the main communications room to share the good news.

"I've just received some incredible news!" Knuckles happily informed the members that joined him in the communications room. "Sonic's alive!"

"No way!" Silver and a few of the members cried out before Silver continued to speak. "That's excellent and amazing news, Knuckles!"

"Oh I knew it, I knew it!" Amy happily cried out. "He just couldn't have been killed that easily!"

"He's up in an orbiting prison." Knuckles continues after Amy's cry out of joy. "The spy I sent out there says he's in a solitary confinement cell and they've been torturing him for months in the worse ways possible..."

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Rainbow cries out. "We need to find a way up there and rescue Sonic, now!"

"Yeah!" Amy immediately spat out.

"Don't worry you two, the plan's already happening." Knuckles assures Amy and Rainbow. "I've sent a small team to the space port of Chemical Plant to _borrow_ a shuttle from the space port. Now c'mon guys. Who's ready for a good old style jail break?"

Of course, none of the Resistance members wasted even a second and quickly followed Knuckles out of the base and towards the Chemical Plant; All too excited to rescue and find Sonic after all this time. But the two who were most excited were Amy and Rainbow, since they've missed Sonic the most ever since his defeat by the maksed man six months ago...

 _Station Square_

Meanwhile in the center of the now almost completely destroyed Station Square, Tails was busy trying to fix up an old robot that he had found whilst traveling by himself ever since Sonic's defeat. It was one of Eggman's old robots that went rogue quite some time ago after Eggman locked him up in one of his bases. Named E-123, otherwise known as Omega. And after a few hours of trying to fix up the rogue robot, he believed he had finally gotten it down!... But when he went to turn on the Eggman robot, nothing happened and the rogue Eggman robot still sat there, motionless...

"That should have done it..." to himself as he scratched the back of his head before dusting off Omega even more and apologizing to the inactive robot. "I couldn't figure it out for your buddy... I'm sorry I wasn't smart enough to fix you..."

And a while Tails was apologizing to the inactive Omega, a small puddle of water happened to escape a nearby storm drain and form into... Something. And after a few seconds, that something turned out to be none other than Chaos himself! And luckily, the boy noticed the water creature out of the corner of his eye. But instead of defending himself, the blonde haired boy curled up into a ball front of the inactive E123 out of fear.

"W-Woah! Chaos!?" Tails cried before screaming at the top of his lungs. "SONIC! HELP ME!"

But Tails knew that Sonic was no longer there to protect him, so he was a sitting duck unless he tried to defend himself from Chaos. And with the plasma cannon he had long gone since the navy blue haired hero's defeat, the blonde haired boy was a sitting duck! But by some sort of miracle, the two tailed boy's cries for help were answered; As a mysterious dark purple opened up nearby and a mysterious figure dashed right out of it. And unfortunately for Chaos, he was too distracted in trying to kill Tails to notice the figure; The water creature extending out its left tendril to reach Tails. And just before the tendril made contact with the blonde haired fox, the mysterious figure jumped up and landed directly on the water creature's head; Reducing him to a portal and forcing him to evacuate back into the sewers to avoid being defeated for now. And as soon as he heard the figure land on the ground, the young boy carefully uncurrled himself and slowly looked behind himself; And became immediately shocked at who he saw.

"H-Huh? Sonic?" Tails asked as he saw the familiar blue blur's sneakers at first. "You... YOU'RE AL-! Wait, what?"

As Tails got a better look at Sonic, he realized this was not the Sonic he knew..for starters, he was quite a bit younger than Sonic was, and his clothes different as well as his hair; This Sonic having cyan hair with wearing a navy blue hoodie with a white string with a single ring on it around his neck, along with wearing a pair of grey shorts. And to top it all off, this Sonic had pure pack eyes instead of the typical emerald green colored eyes that Sonic normally had. And it took a second for Tails to realize that this was actually Classic Sonic!

"Oooooh! You're that Sonic from another dimension, aren't you?" Tails asks, to which Classic Sonic nods in response. "Right, right, right, that makes sense!... I think. Do you know how you got here?"

Classic Sonic simply shrugs in response. The last thing he remembered was fighting Dr. Robotnik and the Phantom Heavy King in his super form, and then next thing he knows, he's here in the other dimension with the other Sonic he joined forces with before; _WITHOUT_ the Chaos Emeralds of course, since those somehow got separated from him after dealing one final blow to one of Dr. Robotnik's machines whilst in his super form. Anyway, after the quick shrug from the hedgehog, the two tailed boy tried to theorize why and how he was here.

"Maybe... Maybe the power that Eggman's using is somehow affecting other dimensions!" Tails brings up, making Classic Sonic hold his hands out in front of him with a serious expression on his face and he simply nods in response before Tails continued to speak. "Which might work to our advantage! I mean, everything happens for a reason, right? We need to save the world, and maybe that's why you're here! To help save the world! Either way, it's nice to see you Sonic. Heck, it's good to see any Sonic!"

With that little speech done with, Tails goes over to the toolbox which he used to try and fix up Omega and pulled out two things; The first thing being his old tablet which he would use to try and scan for Eggman's location, and the second thing was his old plasma cannon. Sure, it was all dusty thanks to not being used for so long, but Tails simply and easily dusted it off, made sure it worked by firing a plasma ball at a nearby destroyed building and then tossed it back into his toolbox, planning to put it back on in a tiny bit. For now, he had to use his tablet to scan and find out where Eggman was and where he was heading...


	3. Tracking Eggman and Executing a Plan

_Station Square_

It took both of them just a few quick minutes, but after said minutes, both Classic Sonic and Tails were ready to head off to try and find Dr. Eggman and put a stop to what he was doing once and for all. Though, with the new power that the mad scientist was using, the blonde haired boy wasn't too sure that he and the cyan haired boy would be able to stop the mad scientist by themselves, but they sure had to damn try! Anyway, after the two tailed boy managed to find out where the evil genius was via his tablet, that was when he informed the young speedster about his discovery.

"The radar's showing me that Eggman's just up ahead." Tails informed Classic Sonic. "But enemies could be lying in wait, so we need to watch our step. I also have a feeling that Eggman might have some tricks up his sleeve, so we'll need to be extra careful when we get close to his location."

And all Classic Sonic does is nod in response to what Tails tells him, before motioning to Tails to follow him; All before he quickly speeds off through the city. Of course, the blonde haired boy was about to quickly chase after the cyan haired boy, before stopping in his tracks. He almost completely forgot about his little plasma cannon; Which he no doubt had to use, since he was going along with the cyan haired boy. Plus, no doubt there were robots on the way to the evil genius' location. So after placing on the plasma cannon, the boy quickly chased after the young speedster.

"So-Sonic!" Tails cried out as he used his tails to take flight and quickly tried to chase down Classic Sonic. "Wait for me!"

And as he managed to finally catch up to Classic Sonic, the obvious happened, and both Classic Sonic and Tails ended up running into a few of Eggman's robots. Simple ones really, like Egg Pawns and a few Buzzbombers here and there. And the cyan haired boy managed to take care of the Egg Pawns with a few quick Spin Attacks and a Spin Dash here and there, while the blonde haired boy easily managed to shoot down the Buzzbombers with a few shots from his plasma cannon. Sure, the robots would have been a problem, but that would only be if the young speedster and two tailed boy managed to let the robots charge up their ray guns and such; Which there was no way they were about to let them do that. And after the robots that got in their way were completely trashed, both Classic Sonic and Tails continued on their way through Station Square. Yet, as they kept going, the blonde haired boy couldn't help but take notice of how smashed up the city was, along with fireballs falling from the sky _AND_ the odd looking Death Egg Robots that were all around the city; Which were smashing up any leftover stable buildings along with any Resistance members that tried to destroy them with their weaponry. Sure, there were a few that managed to be taken down with ease, but the Resistance members in the city were quickly being wiped out by the gigantic robots.

"This is terrible!" Tails cried out as he saw another fireball fall from the sky and smash up a nearby building, sending debris everywhere and making both Classic Sonic and Tails do quick evasive maneuvers to avoid getting crushed. "Eggman's mechs and robots have made a total mess of Station Square! We've got to find and defeat him quickly so we can end this war!"

And as Tails was speaking, he didn't notice a big ol' piece of debris that was about to land on top of him and completely crush him! But luckily for him though, Classic Sonic did and immediately sprung in to action! Using a nearby piece of debris, the cyan haired boy quickly launched himself upwards, and just as he was about to make contact with the big piece of debris, he curled up into a ball and went straight through it; Cutting the debris into pieces and saving the life of the blonde haired boy. And after the cut up pieces of debris landed on the ground around him, as well as the other boy landing near him and continued to run, the two tailed boy let out a relieved sigh as he realized that the young speedster managed to save him as the two of them continued to run ahead.

"Thanks for the save, Sonic!" Tails happily spoke, in which Classic Sonic only gave Tails a quick thumbs up before concentrating on where he and Tails were heading off to.

And with them continuing their trek to find Eggman, both Classic Sonic and Tails kept having to deal with some resistance; Needing to fight off a few of Eggman's robots here and there, along with sometimes needing to sneak through the sewers in order to avoid being detected and killed by one of the many Death Egg Robots that were laying waste to the city around them. And as they reached the exit of the city, the tablet that the two tailed boy had began beeping like _CRAZY_ ; Making him check it to see why the tablet of his was beeping like it was. And as soon as he found out why, the blonde haired boy informed the cyan haired boy of why his tablet was beeping like crazy.

"We need to be careful, Sonic!" Tails quickly tells Classic Sonic. "The radar is picking up a ton of signs besides Eggman too! Though, one is stronger than the others... I wonder what if could be..."

The powerful signature that the tablet was detecting was the exact same signature that Tails' tablet detected when both Sonic and Rainbow were defeated by the mysterious masked man. But since it's been so long since this signature was seen by him, Tails had no idea who or what this signature belonged to. All he knew was that both he and the cyan haired boy had to be careful as they exited the city; Since this energy signature was right next to Eggman's own life signs signature...

 _Chemical Plant: Space Port_

Meanwhile at the Chemical Plant, things were going quite smoothly as the team that was sent to the Chemical Plant to hijack a space shuttle had managed to sneak past security quite easily and make their way, so far, through the Chemical Plant without being detected. And they even had Rainbow Dash do a special job. And that was to be a distraction to Eggman's soldiers within the Chemical Plant so the other members could sneak through and get a shuttle to the orbiting prison in space. That all aside, as the rainbow haired teen was busy smashing up robots here and there quickly and easily with her super speed and her newly acquired strength thanks to the robotic parts of her body, Espio spoke to the Resistance members via a com link that everyone had. Even the female speedster bar had one; Which this one she already had due to her com link built in thanks to Eggman, but the Resistance members managed to reprogram it so she could hear and speak to them only.

"Espio here. My team's engaging the enemy at the orbital tunnel." Espio informed the small team of Resistance memebers that joined him in trying to get a shuttle from the space port. "I think we can h-."

It was then Espio's sentence was immediately cut off by a rather loud alarm, alerting Eggman's army that the Resistance members were there to hijack a shuttle; As well as alerting Eggman that they were there as well. This of course, meant he had to advance a certain portion of his plan much sooner than he originally planned. There was no way he would allow the navy blue haired teen to escape the orbiting prison! Since if he did, the evil genius knew that the male teen speedster would end up ruining his plans again!

"No, wait!" Espio cried out through his communicator. "The masked one's here... The evil monster of Eggman's that took down Sonic!"

Hearing that the masked one was here made Rainbow Dash grit her teeth together. She allowed the masked man to take her down once, but there was no way she was going to let him escape this time! Espefially after what he did to her and what they were doing to Sonic at the orbiting prison.

"I'll go take care of him myself!" Rainbow called back through her communicator.

"No, you need to stay focused, Dash!" Vector immediately responded before Rainbow could pull a stunt like she was about to do. "There's no way you can take down that masked creature by yourself! Just stay focused on distracting Eggman's minions while we go off to find a shuttle!"

Now whilst this order from Vector made Rainbow Dash mutter something angrily under her breath, even though she knew he was right. Even with her increased stats, there was stop no way she could fight the masked man. And since she had barely broken free of Eggman's control, she had no idea if something would happen to her in the middle of a fighting the masked figure. So she continued to fight off the robots until she got a quick message to her from her com link.

"Perfect!" Vector happily cried out as he and a few of the Resistance memebers managed to sneak their way inside of an empty shuttle. "I'm sure that they won't mind us _borrowing_ one or their shuttles for a little while."

And with the small team of Resistance members quickly boarding the shuttle, Knuckles had to quickly contact Rainbow Dash to inform her of this.

"Hurry it up, Rainbow!" Knuckles called out to Rainbow Dash via her com link. "We're getting out of there as soon as everybody's on the ship! So you can stop fighting and hurry over to the shuttle!"

"On my way!" Rainbow quickly responded, before shutting off her com link and smashing a few more robots.

Now with the last of the robots that tried to attack her reduced to scrap metal, Rainbow Dash quickly spread out her wings and headed to towards the direction of the main space port; Smashing any of Eggman's robots that got in the way ae she headed to the sjuttle area of the space port. And after figuring out which shuttle that the Resistance members hijacked, which thankfully wasn't that hard to tell, the rainbow haired teen quickly boarded the shuttle, Before the shuttle doors closed completely. And after figuring out the shuttle's controls, the shuttle took off towards the orbiting prison at top speed; The members trying to make the shuttle go as fast as possible so they could get Sonic out of the prison as soon as they could...


	4. Vs Zavok and Saving Sonic

_The Shuttle_

As most of the Resistance members that hijacked the shuttle were busy piloting it to the orbiting prison around Mobius, which turned out to be yet another Death Egg, Rainbow Dash was peacefully asleep in one of the few bunks inside the shuttle... Well, _peacefully_ was a bit of a strong word to use, since Rainbow was tossing and turning as she slept; Even mumbling inaudible things under her breath as she slept. The rainbow haired teen girl was dreaming about the events after she and the navy blue teen boy were defeated by the masked man. How she ended up being locked up inside one of the mad scientist's labs. How parts of her body were just torn apart and replaced with machinery to make her a killing machine. How she screamed out in agony, pain, cried out for help with every second they were doing this painful procedure on her body. And just as the worst of it was about to come to pass in the dream world, with the whole putting the control chip in her brain the cyborg creation process, an alarm went off in the shuttle; Waking up the female speedster and causing her to let out a surprised and feared yell as she immediately sat up after immediately being woken up from her slumber. But that a aisde, after seeing where she was and discovering that the shuttle was getting close to the rebuilt space station, the Death Egg, which was used as a prison now, Rainbow Dash got up to her feet and headed over to the bridge of the shuttle; As to join the others and find out what that sudden alarm was all about.

Luckily, the alarm was detecting nothing harmful. In fact, it was there to tell that someone was contacting them! And after finding the way to answer the call on the shuttle, an all too familiar face showed up on the main computer of the shuttle. A young woman with pure, snow white hair, turquoise eyes, slightly tanned skin, and had these large bat wings sticking out of her back as well as having fangs; And she was wearing that of a black jumpsuit, these white gloves with pink-ish ends to them that led all the way up to her elbows, along with having white boots that had a heart like design at the toe area, and just like the gloves, had were pink-ish at the very end of them, and finally, she was also wearing this pink heart breast plate. It was Rouge, and she was the spy that Knuckles had sent around to find information about Eggman's plans so they could try to stop him and the mysterious masked man that worked alongside him. Anyway, with the call answered, Knuckles (who was on the shuttle as well) was the first one to speak with Rouge. Well, after she spoke up of course.

"Knuckles?" Rouge asked as soon as the call was patched through. "Can you hear me?"

"Rouge, it's about time!" Knuckles responded in excitement. "How's Sonic doing?"

"He's... He's been better." Rouge hesitated, before telling Knuckles and the others the news that she had. "And they're getting ready to banish him into space!"

Of course, the fact that Rouge told them that Sonic was going to be banished into space caught everybody's attention. Especially that of Rainbow Dash and Silver.

"WHAT!?" Both Silver and Rainbow yelled out before Silver spoke up further. "You can't be serious!?"

Rouge just slowly shakes her head in response, meaning that she was telling the truth. Which also meant that they had no time to waste. They had to get to Sonic, _NOW_!

"Eggman's been keeping him alive all this time, just so he would be able to show Sonic his completed empire before finally banishing him." Rouge informs the others.

"And he's been torturing Sonic just to pass the time..." Rainbow muttered to herself. "Just wait until I get my hands on you Eggman... I'll make you regret turning me into this... Thing and torturing him..."

Luckily, none of the other Resistance members had managed to hear what Rainbow muttered as the conversation between Rouge and the other members continued.

"Unfortunately, Eggman got wind of our attempt to rescue Sonic, so he's moving ahead with his plan to banish Sonic, ahead of schedule." Rouge continued. "The clock is ticking by quickly, boss.".

"And the worst part is that Sonic's being held on a rebuilt Death Egg!" Vector brings out. "This ain't good!"

"None of this is good, Vector." Knuckles tells Vector in a serious tone of voice. "That's why it's called war. Now you all know what to do. Lets go save Sonic!"

With that said, Knuckles went ahead and ended the communication with Rouge, and just in time too; As they were nearing the Death Egg. And as they were all getting ready to board the Death Egg, there was only one thing that was on Rainbow Dash's mind... To find and kill Dr. Eggman for all that he's done to her. To Sonic. To all of Mobius! Anyway, once the shuttle had landed space prison itself, the Resistance members all went their different ways; Trying to find different and quick routes to get to the navy blue haired teen, as well as distracting the evil genius' forces so the rescue could become that much easier. Though, it wasn't long until the rainbow haired girl got a call from her com link from the commander of the Resistance.

"Listen up Dash." Knuckles told Rainbow in a serious tone. "Our other forces are caught up and are busy dealing with Eggman's forces, and it looks like you managed to find the best route through. It's up to you to find and save Sonic now! So get to it!"

"On it, Knuckles!" Rainbow called back, before shutting down her com link.

And even though she was on one of the fastest routes, that didn't mean she wasn't met with resistance from some of Eggman's robots. Including the more serious ones, like the Egg Fighters or the Heavy Egg Hammers (from Sonic Heroes). And she fought off the enemies as best she could. But as for the enemies she knew she couldn't fight, the rainbow haired girl just flew away from, needing to have as much energy as possible in order to free Sonic just in case there was any resistance at the jail cells or any special guards there or anything like that. But at she continued and got closer and closer to the cells, a super loud alarm went off, alerting everyone and everything within the space station that the Resistance had boarded the station and some of them were getting close to the jail cells.

"Uh-oh..." Rouge spoke through her com as she managed to hear the alarms as well. "They're on high alert now..."

Well, high alert or not, it didn't matter to Rainbow. She just wanted to get to and free Sonic as soon as possible, and was going to destroy anyone or anything who got in her way...

 _Death Egg: Cell Block_

Meawhile in the cell block area of the Death Egg, the alarms could be heard all over the place as Eggman's forces and robots got prepared to fight and make sure that none of the prisoners were freed; And one very specific jail cell was being guarded by the, well you could say, warden, of the cell block itself: Zavok. Why? Well, the prisoner inside turned out to be none other than Sonic himself! And as Rouge pointed out earlier, the navy blue haired teen has seen better days. He had bandages all over his body from all the cuts and bruises he's received over the last few months, he had a few teeth missing, his gloves were completely torn up and just well... He wasn't even wearing them anymore cause of how torn up they were, his shoes were all smudged and damaged up, and he was chained up by these mysterious cyan energy chains that held his hands and legs in place! As for the rest of his clothes, even though Eggman HAD been torturing his worse enemy for months, he was generous enough to give him a change of clothes each month. Granted, it was basically a replica of the same clothes he had before he was captured, but at least he got fresh clothes! But that aside, as the alarms kept going off and the sound of fighting was going on all around the cell block, the buff Zeti went ahead and opened up and entered the jail cell the male speedster was inside; A grin on his face as he did so.

"This is the end of the line for you, Sonic." Zavok spoke as he entered the speedster's jail cell. "In just a matter of minutes, the capsule will be ready and you'll be jettisoned out of space and no longer be a bother to any of us ever again!"

Sonic, on the other hand, instead of being phased by this threat simply rolled his eyes and responded with his own snarky little comment.

"Oh hey! Sounds like the party's just getting started!" Sonic commented, bringing up that he knew there was a big fight happening somewhere on the Death Egg. "Wanna let me go and join in!? No? Of course not! You and the rest of Baldy McNosehair's goons hate fun..."

Right after saying that, Sonic just shook his head and let out a sigh... Before a sudden blackout happened within the entire cell block; Making both him and Zavok quickly look around the area to see what caused the blackout itself. Though, the blackout lasted only a second or two before everything in the cell block reactivated. Everything except Sonic's energy cuffs; Which immediately deactivated the second the power came back on. Neither the navy blue haired teen nor the red skinned Zeti knew how or why this happened, but the navy blue haired teen didn't even care as he easily got up to his feet and walked over to the red skinned Zeti with a confident little smirk on his face.

"The end, huh?" Sonic asked as he approached Zavok, stopping only a foot or two away from the Zeti himself. "Let's see you try catching me and jettisoning me into space now that I'm free!"

"Foolish little hero..." Zavok remarked with a small little chuckle. "Getting free from your chains does not mean you're truly free. Now, come here and face the inevitable!"

All Sonic could do in response was let out a small little chuckle before boosting right past Zavok and then pointing at him before speaking up.

"The only thing inevitable here is my foot kicking your ass!" Sonic confidently spoke as he pointed at Zavok; Who pounded his fists together and charged at Sonic, who easily jumped out of the way before chasing after Zavok.

Sonic easily chased Zavok over to a platform in the middle of the room, which said platform was surrounded by nothing but bottomless pits; Meaning both Sonic and Zavok had to be careful, or else it would be literal game over for one of them... Which happened rather quickly, as Zavok himself actually jumped off the edge of the platform and into the bottomless pit blackness below! This by far confused Sonic, making him tilt his head in curiosity and scratch his head with his left hand.

"Well, that went easier than expected..." Sonic muttered to himself as he turned away from facing where Zavok once stood. "Now to find my way out of th-"

And before Sonic could finish his sentence or even run off, he managed to end up hearing something raise up from the bottomless pit surrounding the platform around him. More specifically, the sound of something rising up came directly from where Zavok fell; Immediately catching Sonic's attention and making him turn in that direction. And that was when he saw it. The navy blue haired teen saw the red skinned Zeti rising out from the bottomless pit itself; Riding some sort of gigantic Buzzbomber armed with all kinds of weapons, as well as a confident little grin forming on the red skinned Zeti's face as the giant Buzzbomber rose above the platform that the navy blue haired teen was on, said teen getting into a battle ready position as the Buzzbomber stopped just a few feet above the platform.

"Heh, looks like you came out to battle me after all!" Sonic called out to Zavok as the Buzzbomber stopped where it did; Where all Zavok did in response was chuckle rather evilly.

 _Cue Battle With Zavok theme: Sonic Forces_

"Oh I can't wait to see how long you last against this..." Zavok spoke as he pounded his fists together twice right after chuckling.

"Well how about you come off that thing and fight me yourself?" Sonic challenged. "That way I can mop you up real quick!"

"You impudent runt!" Zavok immediately barked back at Sonic. "I'm going to savor watching you squirm as this machine tears you into pieces..."

Right after saying that, that was when the true battle began; As the giant Buzzbomber began to shoot lasers from its little stinger directly at Sonic. And to make things slightly worse, the giant mech also released mini-Buzzbomber as to distract Sonic while he was trying to avoid the much. Now, if he was in any better condition, the navy blue haired teen wouldn't have minded the challenge too much, but given his current condition, he knew he had to be extra careful. Since one wrong move, and he could be finished off for good by the red skinned Zeti. So the male speedster decided to play it safe, using the giant Buzzbomber's lasers against itself in order to burn up the mini-Buzzbombers that were already sent at him. And once of the mini-Buzzbomber were fried into little metal scraps, the laser from the giant Buzzbomber had deactivated; Making the speedster think that the Zeti had given up trying to attack him. But on the contrary, he was doing a different technique, launching even _MORE_ mini-Buzzbomber at the speedster and these ones being more kamikaze like; As they tried to actually ram into the speedster in order to damage him! But Sonic only found this to be useful, as he jumped off of mini-Buzzbomber to mini-Buzzbomber until finally making it to Zavok himself atop the giant Buzzbomber; To which he immediately Homing Attacked Zavok the second he got close. This job was easier said than done however, as the red skinned Zeti kept hitting back each and every single one of the navy blue haired teen's Homing Attacks until finally managing to slip up and the navy blue haired teen finally able to land a single Homing Attack on the Zeti and landing back onto the platform below.

But after that attack was landed, the buff Zeti knew he had to change up tactics if he wanted to defeat the male speedster. So that's what he did! After managing to get his bearings after that last attack that the speedster pulled off, the Zeti pressed one of the spikes on his left spiked bracelet; Revealing that spike to actually be a button and that button causing almost half the platform to break away, meaning there was much less room for the speedster to run around on!

"You're not making this easy for me, are you?" Zavok questioned as the platform broke away. "But it's no matter. Crushing you will be all the more satisfying!"

"I wouldn't count on that just yet, Zavok!" Sonic shot back. "Just because there's less room for me to run doesn't mean I can't beat you!"

"We'll see about that, you annoying little runt..." Zavok muttered under his breath.

And right after that quick exchange of words, that was when the battle continued between Zavok and Sonic, and Zavok had most certainly changed up his tactics this time around! Instead of shooting the laser beam from the giant Buzzbomber's stinger, he outright started to make the giant Buzzbomber charge at Sonic from the sides of the platform! And if that attack wasn't bad enough, the red skinned Zeti also began firing actual heat seeking missiles from the Buzzbomber itself to make sure that the navy blue skinned teen got hit; Whether or not he dodged the Buzzbomber's main attack on the hero. But unfortunately for the buff Zeti, the male speedster also used the missiles to his advantage, jumping off missile after missile and then Homing Attacking the buff Zeti whenever he tried to charge at the male speedster with the giant Buzzbomber. And while Zavok managed to strike away most of Sonic's Homing Attacks, Sonic managed to hit him again and again; Effectively angering Zavok and pushing him to his limit. And after the navy blue haired teen managed to land one last attack on the red skinned Zeti, that was when he had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" Zavok screamed at the top of his lungs before letting out a loud and angry roar. "I'M THROUGH MESSING AROUND WITH YOU, YOU BLUE HAIRED NUISCENCE!"

And that he was, as Zavok tried one last last resort attack to kill Sonic. And that was to raise the giant Buzzbomber as high as he could within the cell block and slam it right down onto the platform, creating a gigantic shockwave that the red skinned Zeti was sure would knock the navy blue haired teen off of his feet so he could finish the job and knock the hero into the bottomless pit that surrounded the platform. But unfortunately for the buff Zeti, it did the exact opposite; The shockwave actually sending the male speedster launching up into the air! And the Zeti tried to have the Buzzbomber get out of the way of what the speedster was about to do, which was a Homing Attack, but he was unable to; As the giant Buzzbomber's stinger ended up getting stuck inside the platform. This allowed Sonic to supposedly land the final blow on Zavok; Sonic immediately Homing Attacking Zavok before landing a flurry of punches of kicks on him and then delivering one last Homing Attack on Zavok in order to send him falling directly off of the Buzzbomber itself. And to add insult to injury, Sonic also stomped right through the giant Buzzbomber; Taking it out of commission completely! But just because the Buzzbomber was out of commission didn't mean that Zavok himself was about to give up the fight! Right after the navy blue haired teen landed down on the ground from stomping through the giant menu, the red skinned Zeti immediately charged at the teen; Ramming right into him and causing him to slide back and almost right off the platform! Luckily though, he managed to catch himself before that ended up happening. Unluckily however, that charge attack did injure the navy blue haired teen quite a bit. Even more than it normally would have, and that was thanks to his previous injuries.

And even though this knocked him down, he was certainly not out, as the male speedster charged up a Spin Dash and rammed right into the red skinned Zeti, sliding back as well. And thanks to the injuries they both sustained, it seemed like a stalemate for them both. Meaning if one managed to hit the other one last time, that meant it would truly be lights out. And the male speedster made sure it was him. Before the the buff Zeti had a chance to correctly get his footing and charge at him once more, the male speedster immediately jumped up and performed one last Homing Attack on Zavok; Effectively making him too weak to even stand.

"N-No!" Zavok cried out as he struggled to stand. "How could I lose to the likes of you again!?"

Sonic, on the other hand, simply smirked as he rubbed the bottom of with his right hand and looked directly down at the defeated Zavok.

"That was certainly a blast!" Sonic excitedly brought out. "Just make sure to bring dogs next time!"

And with that comment from Sonic, Zavok was in no condition to respond anymore as he collapsed onto the ground and faded away with a mysterious little sound. The same sound that Sonic had heard when he had encountered the masked man; Making him barely pay attention to Zavok just suddenly... Disappearing eight after being knocked out by him.

"There's that sound again..." Sonic muttered to himself, before the entire cell block around him started to shake and rumble. "Uh-oh! Now's not the time for thinking! Now's the time for running!"

And that's exactly what he did. Running at full speed, Sonic used his speed to immediately jump off the platform and onto the main cell block area; Now beginning to run around the Death Egg in order to find a way off of said space station before he was found and recaptured again, all while alarms blasted throughout the place which signalled that a prisoner escaped.

"Guess they found out I escaped." Sonic spoke to himself with a quick shrug. "Oh well! It's fine to kiss this yawn-fest goodbye!"

 _Meanwhile_

Back with Rainbow Dash, she wasn't having the best of luck on her end either; As she ended up actually being surrounded by a few of the regular Egg Hammers on her way to find and save Sonic! And given her current condition and how many robots she had to deal with along the way, she wasn't too much in the mood or had the strength to fight off the robots. But just as they were about to attack her, a familiar blue blur boostes straight through the robots themselves; Immediately taking them out of commission and causing them all to fall back. And once they fell back, the rainbow haired teen saw the all too familiar face of the navy blue haired teen; Who turned his attention over to the other one moments after the robots were defeated, extending out his hand right after seeing her.

"Easy there, ev-" Sonic began, before his mind registered that the person he just saved was Rainbow Dash herself. "Rainbow!? Is that you!?"

"Sonic!?" Rainbow cried out the moment she saw Sonic. "How did you manage to get free!?"

"I should be asking you the exact same thing..." Sonic responded as he looked over Rainbow's body, obviously noting that Eggman robotisized her in some way. "Anyway, are you here to rescue me?"

All Rainbow Dash does is nod in response, which makes a rather confident and happy smile form on Sonic's face.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate the effort you went through to get here and save me." Sonic spoke as he gestured to the robots. "It's been awhile since I've seen a friendly face around here."

And before a conversation between Sonic and Rainbow Dash could possibly continue, Knuckles ended up contacting Rainbow on her com link; Which was just loud enough for Sonic to hear Knuckles.

"Hey Rainbow?" Knuckles asked. "How are you holding up? Did you manage to find the cell block in the Death Egg yet?"

"Oh sure!" Sonic immediately spoke aloud so Knuckles, along with anyone else who was listening to the com link could hear him. "Don't even bother to ask how I am!"

Though, doing that might have not been one of the best ideas Sonic had, since Amy was one of the ones who was listening in on the com link; And got a teensy bit too excited the moment she had heard Sonic's voice.

"SONIC!" Amy cried out at the top of her lungs, far too excited that Sonic was alive. "OH I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!"

And right after that cry out, Rainbow Dash was basically forced to turn off her com link before Amy's screaming caused anymore damage to her hearing or burst her ear drums; All Knuckles and Applejack did their best to calm Amy down and while Sonic shook his head, not even surprised at Amy's reaction to finding out that Sonic was _ACTUALLY_ alive.

"Is there an exit around here somewhere?" Sonic asked moments after shaking his head, to which Rainbow Dash nodded in response.

"Yeah, follow me." Rainbow Dash told Sonic, before a cocky little grin formed on her face. "If you're still able to keep up with me after all this time."

"Oh, you're on, Skittles!" Sonic shot back, calling Rainbow a nickname that she was slightly annoyed by; Before the two of them shot off at super sonic speeds to make it back to the shuttle which she and the rest of the Resistance members rode in order to get to the Death Egg.

And after the two speedsters, along with all and any Resistance members that were still alive on the Death Egg, boarded the shuttle, the shuttle doors closed up tight and the shuttle itself took off; Right back to Mobius and right back to the Resistance base...


	5. Turning the Tables of the War

_Resistance Base_

It took a couple of hours, but after those hours were up, the Resistance members, plus Sonic and Rainbow Dash finally made it back to the Resistance Base... Only to end up being ambushed by both Pinkie Pie and Amy Rose; Who hugged the two speedsters in a rather tight bearhug. Hell, Amy even went ahead and kissed Sonic right on the lips during the hug; Which made his entire face go crimson with blush. But after that, neither the pink haired teen or the hot pink haired teen got to do anything else as they were pried away from the navy blue haired teen and the rainbow haired teen; Which the both of them managed to catch their breath before the navy blue haired teen was approached by Knuckles.

"Sonic, finding you alive has certainly been the best news we've had in months." Knuckles admits, before turning his attention to Rainbow. "Well both you and Rainbow Dash. But we've already got some bad news. Our intel has indicated that Dr. Eggman has a weapons factory all the way back in Green Hill that's pumping out ammunition for his war efforts."

"A factory?" Silver questioned? "We won't be able to take down Eggman's main base in Metropolis if he's got a factory supplying him with constant weaponry."

"No kidding..." Knuckles responses somewhat sarcastically before turning his attention over to Sonic. "Look Sonic, I know you just got back and it seems you've been through a rough battle before Rainbow managed to find you, but our forces are spread thin across Mobius. Do you think you can take down the factory? We need it destroyed if there's any chance for us down Eggman."

Sonic only snickers in response before giving Knuckles a quick thumbs up.

"Hey, you can count on me, Knux! I've got six months of payback I've been dying to dish out on Eggman ever since he's trapped me on the Death Egg! And this sounds definetely like a good start!" Sonic confidently responded, before turning his attention over to Rainbow Dash. "And I have a feeling I'm not the only one. You up for another mission, Rainbow?"

"You bet I am!" Rainbow Dash excitedly responds as shs spread out her pegasus wings. "Lets go take down that factory, Sonic!"

And without another word from any of the Resistance members, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash quickly rushed out of the Resistance Base. And once they were both out of sight, Pinkie managed to call out to the speedsters; Knowing full well they couldn't hear her at the distance they were at now.

"GOOD LUCK SONIC AND DASHIE!" Pinkie screamed at the top of her lungs moments after Sonic and Rainbow were clear out of sight...

 _Green Hill, near Arsenal Pyramid_

Once the both of them had arrived in Green Hill Zone, which took about 25 to 40 minutes for them to reach the zone, Sonic and Rainbow Dash did happen to take notice of a giganitc mechaical pyramid that was in the middle of Green Hill itself. Of course, with this being something new since they last been there, it didn't take either the navy blue haired teen or the rainbow haired teen even a second to realize that must have been the weapons factory that Dr. Eggman had set up himself with weapons. With this realization, both of the speedsters raced towards the pyramid at top speed; Trying to reach it as soon as possible so they could stop the weaponry being developed there. Though, as they both raced towards the pyramid, both Sonic and Rainbow ended up getting a communication from Twilight via their com links.

"Alright you two, our intel informed us that the weapons factory is inside the mechanical pyramid that you're both approaching." Twilight informed the two speedsters. "I have Knuckles send you reinforcements if you two think it's too much for you both to handle."

"There's no need for any back-up, Twilight." Rainbow quickly answered back. "Both me and Sonic are more than enough to break through their defenses and into the factory."

"So we'll blitz the place and open up a path for the Resistance to blow that whole factory sky-high, won't we Dash?" Sonic asked as he looked towards Rainbow, who gave a quick thumbs up and a nod in response.

Right after the response Rainbow Dash gave, both she and Sonic went back and concentrated on the main mission of getting into the weapons factory by any means needed. But of course, since the weapons factory was an important little landmark for Dr. Eggman's war effort, there was going to be quite the resistance so they couldn't get into the pyramid easily. Well, at first it was easy enough, as the speedsters managed to trash any robots that came into their way; Ranging from Egg Pawns to Egg Fighters to Egg Hammers. Hell, even an E-1000 mech happened to show up to try and stop them from progressing any further, but thanks to them fighting as a team, even that much couldn't stand a chance against either of them. That is, until they reached the base of the pyramid. The way to the pyramid was easy enough, as it was just a simple upward slope that they could both easy run/fly up without trouble... That is, if it wasn't littered from end to end with the mad doctor's robots; Meaning they wouldn't get by easy. And they didn't have time to trash each robot one by one! So they needed to find a way to get passed without having to fight... Which took only seconds to figure out, as a clever idea popped into Sonic's head

"Dash, how about we use _that_ technique?" Sonic suggested, to which Rainbow hesitated for a moment, but nodded her head in agreement moments after.

It seems she knew what technique Sonic was talking about. So after they agreed to use it, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash went and faced each other, jumped up, took hold of each others hands and spun around a few times before they both yelled out at the top of their lungs.

"DOUBLE BOOST!" Both Sonic and Rainbow Dash yelled out as the both of them landed on the ground and literally started boosting at super sonic speeds up the pyramid; Them keeping their hands securely locked in place with the others' hands so they wouldn't end up separating and losing the power of the Double Boost.

And boy, was the Double Boost powerful! Whatever much or robot that was in their way was simply... Well, OBLITERATED, the second that they were rammed into by the Double Boost. Unfortunately though, the Double Boost doesn't last too long and needs quite a bit of time to recharge before they could attempt the technique again. Luckily though, it was more than enough for the both of them to reach the top of the pyramid; Which there was an entrance there, which was another lucky thing. But it wasn't a direct entrance into the factory, and the two of them had to do a bit of skydiving while avoiding security lasers in order to land onto the solid ground they got to inside the factory. As for where the two speedsters landed, they happened to land in am area of the factory that had all the gears and screws and such that actually ran the factory! And just as both the navy blue haired teen and the rainbow haired teen landed on the ground, the navy blue haired teen contacted the resistance.

"Alright, we've found a way in." Sonic informs whoever is listening in on the com link systems. "Now how do we get to the main weapons factory from here?"

"Well according to the schematics we've gotten from other resistance members, you both should be dropping into the main internal systems of the factory." Twilight informs, before Amy adds onto what the other had said. "But it's not like Eggman to leave even that section of the factory unguarded, so you both better stay alert in there."

"Heh, this should be fun, right Dash?" Sonic asked, to which Rainbow added. "Lets go trash those tin cans, Spikes!"

And without another word, both Sonic and Rainbow dashed off in order to try and get inside the main part of the factory itself. Of course, just as Amy had warned them earlier, they were met with quite the resistance via Eggman's robots. Nothing too dangerous though, them being things like simple Egg Fighters and Egg Pawns with shields. And the only reason the mad doctor put those kinds of robots to patrol the main internal systems of the factory was because he didn't want his own robots to do too much damage just in case an intruder managed to find their way in there. Unfortunately though, he never accounted for the navy blue haired speedster and the rainbow haired speedster being the ones to break into that part of the factory, so picking those robots off were just far too easy for the both of them. And the better part about it, was that they managed to do some damage to the internal workings of the factory itself! Though, that didn't stop production of the weapons. Not entirely anyway. And after a few minutes of making their way through the factory, the male speedster and the cyborg female speedster managed to find a large vent; That immediately dropped them down into the main weapons factory!

"Heh, that was too easy!" Rainbow cried out happily as she and Sonic dropped down into the main workings of the factory.

"I don't know why we should have been even worried..." Amy responded through her com link, relieved that both Sonic and Rainbow managed to make it there unscathed.

 _One hour later_

With the both of them successfully within the weapons factory, within the span of an hour, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash managed to get a small group of Resistance members into the factory; Which said members set explosive charges all around the main parts of the factory. Especially placing them where the major weapons were, so those weapons would also explode and take down more of the factory in the process. And after the charges were set and everyone was a far enough distance away from the factory, the charges were set off; Completely blowing up the entire factory and reducing it to a pile of rubble in the middle of Green Hill Zone! Which this would be a cause for celebration, until both the male speedster and the female cyborg speedster both got a communication from Amy Rose. And from the tone of the pink haired girl's voice, this sounded far too serious for them to be messing around like they did a bit at the weapons factory.

"Guys, something's attacking within the Mystic Jungle! Silver is fighting him... Or it. Just hurry you two, we don't know how much longer he can last out there!" Amy commanded the both of them, before immediately contacted by Silver; Which the same mysterious sound Sonic heard earlier today could be heard in the background of his communication. "Guys! It's him!"

And that was all Silver was able to get out before his communication was suddenly cut off, most likely by whomever he was fighting; Meaning Sonic nor Rainbow had any time to lose!

"Heh, we've been waiting for a second round with this guy!" Sonic responded, before looking over at Rainbow. "Lets get going. We have to dish a little payback."

And Rainbow was about to nod and give a verbal response, when suddenly, she felt this sharp pain run through her head; Said pain getting worse and worse. It being the same exact pain she felt when she was being robotisized by Eggmad. And since the pain was getting so bad, the cyborg speedster started to scream in pain, immediately catching the attention of the blue blur next to her.

"Rainbow!?" Sonic cried out as Rainbow Dash continued to scream in pain. "What's wrong!?"

Even if her pain could allow her to speak, Rainbow Dash had no idea why she was experincing such pain running through her head. All she knew, was that she wanted this all too familiar pain to stop. And stop it did!.. By the pain getting too intense for her to handle and causing the cyborg pegasus to fall unconscious. With her unconscious now, the blue blur went over and informed one of the Resistance members of what happened to her and told them to take her back to the Resistance Base once they were done doing what they had to do here in Green Hill. As for the navy blue haired teen himself, he quickly bolted off towards the Mystic Jungle; Going ahead and contacting the Resistance Base as he ran towards the jungle.

"Guys, Rainbow's out of commission for now, so I'm going by myself." Sonic told the members of the Resistance that were there at the base. "Wish me luck!"

And before anyone could convince him otherwise, Sonic fully shut off his communicator for now. He didn't want any of the Resistance Members convincing him not to go to the jungle by himself. Though, as he made his way there, one major thought stayed in his mind; And that was hoping that Rainbow Dash was okay and the pain she experienced was nothing too bad...


	6. Meeting Infinite

_**Mystic Jungle**_

It took Sonic just a mere half hour to manage to get to the Mystic Jungle, and he was greeted with quite the sight! Dozens of Eggman's battleships were overhead, bombing the hell out of everything and everyone inside the forest! The navy blue haired teenager needed to going on, and fast! So he turned on his communicator to speak with any of the other Resistance Members that might hear him.

"What's going on out there!?" Sonic called out moments after he turned on the communicator, only to be quickly answered by Knuckles.

"Eggman's forces are scattering bombs like confetti!" Knuckles answered, to which Twilight quickly added. "If they keep this up, we won't be able to go on like this!"

"The whole place is going up in flames!" Sonic quickly called back as he turned his attention back over to the still being bombed down forest. "These aren't the kind of fireworks I like!"

With that, Sonic immediately shut off his communicator once more so he could concentrate on getting to Silver and the mysterious masked man that had defeated him all those months ago. But even though he had his troops bombing the forest, it seems that Eggman had also sent some ground troops down there. Probably to deal with any sort of surviving Resistance Members if they were to avoid the bombing from the ships. And the navy blue haired teen was no exception, since the very moment they had seen him, they immediately started firing. But just like the weapons factory in Green Hill, they were simple ones; Egg Pawns, Egg Fighters, Motobugs, Buzzbombers, and for more intense damage, there were even a few Egg Hammers here and there! And there was even a new mech that the male speedster had never seen before. A magenta looking robot Emu, which was respectively called the Egg Emu; Said robot able to fire missiles that locked onto their target and weren't easy to dodge.

* * *

(I called it the Egg Emu because it looks like an Emu to me and I don't know if it has a canon name.)

* * *

Though, Sonic easily used the robot Emus attacks to his advantage; Leading the missiles away from any injured Resistance Members he found along the way to Silver's location and making them ram into any nearby robots, effectively destroying them and allowing them to escape with the help of any other nearby members. And as he got closer and closer to the location, that was when the blue blur turned on his communicator once more.

"How are you guys holding up out there?" Sonic asked, to which Applejack replied to him a few moments later.

"Ah hate to be the bearer of bad news, sugarcube..." Applejack began in a calm tone, before speaking in a more worried one as the sound of a Resistance Member being shot down could be heard on her end of the communication. "But ah don't think we'll be able to hold them off much longer! If we don't retreat now, we're doomed!'

"You guys have done plenty already, good job!" Sonic happily responded, to which he was quickly cut off by Amy before he could get another word out.

"We've located the unknown enemy, Sonic." Amy informed. "They're in the ruins up ahead with Silver."

"Great job, Amy! I'll make sure that everyone's efforts weren't in vain!" Sonic responded, before turning his attention back to Applejack's side of the communication. "And you guys head back to the base! I'll take care of things from here!"

Well the dark yellow haired teen was more than happy to listen to the navy blue haired teen's instructions; Commanding what was left of the troops on her end to retreat and bring along any injured Resistance Members that they could, to which said troops obliged and did as they were ordered to do. And back with the blue blur, things were still going quite smoothly; Him taking out any robots that were in his way until reaching a spring that would definetely bounce him across the way and into the location of the ruins. Though, just as he was about to bounce on it, he immediately got another communication from the hot pink haired girl.

"Sonic, wait!" Amy called out to him. "There's an unidentified life form on the radar! It's... Something from the jungle!?"

But by the time Amy informed Sonic of all this, it was too late; Him bouncing off the spring. Though he didn't get too far until the unidentified life form popped out from under the trees below; Said life form turning out to be a _GIGANTIC_ snake, which opened its mouth to swallow the blue blur whole once he got nearby! Yet even though he wasn't prepared for this snake, the navy blue haired teen still managed to counterattack; Homing attacking the snake's snout before running around atop its body.

"I'm guessing all those explosions managed to rile it up!" Sonic spoke aloud as he managed to just barely avoid a lunging at by the giant reptile. "I don't think I'll be able to get pass this thing without a fight!"

And give a fight he did, Sonic continuing to run around the snake's body and Homing Attacking its snout whenever it came close. Though, the blue blur's luck came to an end as the gigantic reptile lunged its body upwards; Sending him up into the sky and the giant reptile using this chance to swallow the blue blur whole successfully! But even though he was successfully swallowed hole, it seemed like the navy blue haired teen wasn't about to give up without a fight.

"Oh you are so going to regret that!" Sonic called out. "I don't make a very good snack!"

And that proved to be very true a few seconds later, as Sonic started to Homing Attack again and again inside of the snake; Hoping that it would barf him out if enough damage was done from the inside of its stomach. Luckily, what the blue blur hoped was true; Since after enough attacking, the snake finally spit him out, falling unconscious mere moments later whilst the blue blur managed land just a few yards away from Silver's location. Sure, he was covered in snake saliva, which he shook off to the best of his ability, but other than thatt, he was a-okay; Running towards the ruins moments after managing to shake off as much saliva as he could.

"Be careful!" Twilight called out through the communicator. "The enemy readings are closing in on you, Sonic!"

"Heh, now it's time for me to meet our mysterious foe..." Sonic muttered to himself.

 _ **Mystic Jungle: Ruins**_

At the ruins of the Mystic Jungle, Silver was certainly having a hard time; Already having sustained quite a few injuries thanks to the mysterious masked adult man in front of, both of them levitating in front of one another as the masked man spoke.

"This wasn't part of my agenda, but I'm always happy to crush one of you wannabe heroes..." The masked man spoke in an oddly calm, but menacing, tone of voice. "It keeps the rabble in line... Shows them that there is no longer hope for them to win..."

"Does anyone but you believe your lies!?" Silver shot back in a very angry tone of voice.

And without even another word from either of them, both Silver and the adult man started to charge at one another; Ramming into one another in hopes of knocking the other out. Though, throughout all this charging at one another, the mysterious masked man dropped a mysterious little gem... One that looked similar to that of the one embedded in his chest... Anyway, moments after the gem was knocked away from the masked man's hand, that was when he delivered one final blow to the psychokinetic teenager; Using his hand to easily fling the teen into a nearby wall and causing him to crash onto the ground in pain.

"Seeing is believing..." The masked man spoke as he looked down at the badly injured Silver, before charging at him again to deliever the final blow.

But luckily for Silver and unluckily for the masked man, said final blow never came; Since just as he got close to Silver, Sonic managed to intervene, quickly delivering a Homing Attack to deflect the masked man and keep the other safe.

"Time to tag out, Silver!" Sonic spoke as he looked back at Silver and then back at the masked man. "I got it from here!"

"Well, well, well... Look who's back from the dead..." The mysterious masked man spoke as he placed a hand to his mask. "The annoying little savior of this pathetic planet... But what's that I smell? You reek of fear, you rodent... Glad to see I left an impression."

And as to sorta mock the masked man, the blue blur raised up his left arm and smelt his armpit; before looking back at the other

"No, that's not fear, I ran all the way over here." Sonic responded. "And you _HAVEN'T_ left an impression. I don't know anything about you, not even your name!"

"You may call me... Infinite..." The masked man now known as Infinite spoke. "For the breif moments of life you have left that is..."

"See, Infinite! Now we're getting to know each other!" Sonic spoke in a cocky little tone. "So what's your favorite color? Do you like long romantic walks along the beach? What's the source of your power? You can skip the first two questions if you like!

"The source of my power is none or your concern, Sonic..." Infinite responded, making Sonic have a cocky little grin form on his face.

"Sorry, but you've just _GOT_ to share the source of your power with me!" Sonic responds as he started to jog towards Infinite. "I insist!"

"Your insistence is futile, you filthy little rat!" Infinite shot back, before a wave of energy shot out from his body; Said wave causing objects around him, including Sonic and Silver, to float in the air.

And while Silver was able to use his psychokinesis to float in the air, making him immune to this odd power wave, Sonic was not so lucky; Stuck floating higher and higher.

"Sonic, are you okay!?" Silver called out.

Unfortunately, Sonic didn't have time to answer as he was suddenly smacked away by Infinite; Landing moments later onto this mysterious runway that looked like the snake that attacked him before he got to the ruins! Though, the blue blur didn't have time to ask questions like that as the mysterious masked man floated down in front of him. Best he get ready for one hell of a fight!

* * *

(Woo! Been awhile since I've updated this story! Still got it! Hope y'all enjoy and I'll try to dish out the chapters much sooner!)


	7. Sonic vs Infinite: Round 2!

_**Cue Infinite Battle Theme 1, Sonic Forces**_

The battle between Sonic and Infinite started off with quite the bang, as Infinite himself immediately created these two balls of energy; Both of which he threw right at Sonic, who managed to quickly avoid them.

"Still thrashing around I see..." Infinite spoke in a menacing but calm tone. "You filthy little sewer rat..."

"Haven't you seen a guy like me before?" Sonic asked in a cocky little tone. "Come on, I'll show you my spines!"

And Sonic wasn't kidding when he told Infinite that; Him immediately charging forward after his quick and cocky remark and Homing Attacking Infinite. And whilst the masked man was able to thrust away the first attack that was sent at him, he was unable to counter the second attack quick enough; The blue blur able to land the first hit he's ever been able to do ever since he encountered the masked man all those months ago. But instead of being phased by this attack, the mystery man couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Well, well... Looks like you might have a little more fight in you than last time and the other rabble I've had to take out so far..." Infinite complimented. "So lets see how many seconds you'll last!"

"Payback time at last!" Sonic shot back as he ran towards Infinite once more.

Though, this next hit wasn't going to be as easy as before, since Infinite used power to create multiple copies of himself to confuse Sonic. Though, there was one fatal flaw with the clones. Each one ended up having these odd little... Glitch effects on them; The copies occassionally having these odd little red blocks appear out of their bodies for a quick second before once again looking like the masked man. But even though these copies were glitching out like they were, they still were able to attack the blue blur; Going over to him and trying to punch or kick the speedy male. Though, it wasn't as easy to do than the mysterious man thought, since the moment the fakes got close to him, the navy blue haired teen quickly boosted through the copies, managing to take out quite a few of them in the process. And on top of that, this very much surprised the mysterious male that he was in battle with.

"Impossible!" Infinite cried out. "Your abilities have surpassed your previous data!"

Managing to hear just how shocked he had become from what he did, Sonic quickly took this chance; Boosting right towards Infinite and delivering a swift kick to his face, sending him flying back a few feet before he managed to get his footing once again.

"Well unlike mechs, I can grow!" Sonic shot out. "So don't think this will be like last time!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, you foolish little rodent..." Infinite responded, once again managing to speak in his calm and menacing tone.

Then without so much as a warning, another wave of energy had shot right out of Infinite's body. But instead of causing Sonic to rise up into the air, this caused the platform under him to move! And not only that, but there was all of a sudden these hazards that appeared on the runway. Hazards that were _DEFINETELY_ not there before! Of course, the blue blur could easily avoid these hazards by running the other way, but he also had to worry about the masked man; Who was now using this chance to run away from him!

"Don't think you'll be getting away so easily!" Sonic called out before chasing right after Infinite.

Of course, along the way, Sonic had to worry about the runway under him going in the opposite direction along with there being spikes he had to jump over and flamethrower all over the runway. But thanks to his speed, he was able to easily keep up with Infinite. That is, until he came to the end of the runway itself, which led all the way into a bottomless pit of fire! There would be no way that the blue blur would be able to catch the masked man now thanks to this. That is, until he noticed these floating platforms that happened to have springs on them; These springs that would end up bouncing him all the way back to the beginning of the track and over to where the mysterious man had escape to. But who knows what he had planned the moment he got close? Well that was a chance that the navy blue haired teen had to take!

So after getting a running start, Sonic immediately jumped at one of the springs and Homing Attacked it; Him managing to be successful and the spring propelling him to the next spring, which THAT spring propelled him right towards Infinite! And just as assumed, the masked man had planned for this; Him once again creating copies of himself and there being even than last time! Unfortunately for the masked man though, it seems that the navy blue haired teen had prepared for this. So once he got close to both the clones and the real mysterious man, the male speedster boosted right through the clones of him and right into the real mysterious man, knocking him a few feet away once again. And this time, it seemed to do some real damage; The powerful man holding his head in pain for a few seconds before looking at the speedy male.

 _ **End Infinite Battle Theme 1**_

"Well, looks like you've improved since our last encounter..." Infinite complimented Sonic once more. "But even with that improvement, you will still lose..."

"Heh, we'll see about that!" Sonic shot back, before running at Infinite one last time.

Though, instead of being able to land what could have been the last hit against the powerful man, another wave of energy was suddenly thrust out of his body; Which in turn, managed to throw the male speedster right off his feet and onto the ground. And taking this chance, Infinite spawned two more energy balls in his hands and three them right at Sonic; Throwing one after another. And whilst he was able to avoid the first energy ball in time, he ended up getting hit by the second one, which in turn, thrust him off the platform and towards a tree that he ended up slamming against. Then, before he left, the mysterious man said one last thing to the blue blur.

"As I predicted... You're not even worth the effort to finish off now..." Infinite spoke. "But the next time we meet, I'll teach you to hold that tongue of yours..."

Without anything else to say, Infinite immediately flew off; Leaving a rather injured Sonic struggling to get back to his feet. It did take a minute or two, but he managed to get up, placing a hand to his head as he got up.

"Rrrrgh!" Sonic groaned as he managed to get up to his feet. "I just got to figure out the source of his power!... But first, I need to check on Silver..."

Then, going as quick as his injured body would allow him, Sonic quickly hurried over to where he saw Silver last as so the both of them could head back to the Resistance Base.


	8. Finding Eggman! And ruby prototypes?

**_Outskirts of Green Hill Zone_**

At the very outskirts of Green Hill Zone, both Classic Sonic and Tails had stopped for the night to get some rest before they would resume their chase of Dr. Eggman; It being a rather dumb and crazy idea if they chased him in the middle of the night whilst they were tired and all that. But whilst the two of them were relaxing near the fire for the night, the blonde haired boy let out a very saddened sigh; Which made the cyan haired boy rather curious, so he went over to the other to see what was wrong with him. And upon noticing, the young genius looked up at the young speedster.

"Sorry Sonic, it's just that... I'm thinking back to the fact that I failed both Sonic and Rainbow Dash..." Tails explained. "I mean this world's Sonic and Rainbow, and Eggman's monster got them... But you're here now! It's like the world needs at least a Sonic, any Sonic, to keep things in balance!"

And in response, Classic Sonic only smiled as he got himself into a battle like position and proceeded to punch and kick at the air a few times; Which made Tails chuckle a bit as he continued speaking with the young speedster.

"Now with you here, we'll be able to beat Eggman!" Tails happily informed, to which Classic Sonic simply nodded. "And if we defeat Eggman, this war will be over! And just maybe... If we can discover the secret to the power that be used on that creation of his, maybe we'll be able to send you home! But we'll need to rest for now. We'll have no chance in beating him if we're tired out..."

Classic Sonic simply nodded once again, and after the two of them managed to put out the campfire they lit earlier, both he and Tails laid down on the ground to get some sleep...

 ** _The next day..._**

Early the next morning, both Classic Sonic and Tails managed to wake up extra early in order to resume their chase after Dr. Eggman. And after managing to wake himself up, the blonde haired boy quickly checked his communicator tablet and checked the radar setting on it; Quickly looking over at the cyan haired boy the second that the radar picked up something. The signature of the evil genius himself...

"Sonic, the sensors are picking up Eggman!" Tails quickly called out to Classic Sonic. "We've got to hurry!"

And with anothet nod from Classic Sonic and after Tails put his tablet away, the both of them quickly went where the tablet detected Eggman: Green Hill Zone... After entering the zone though, that was when the blonde haired boy once again started to speak with the cyan haired boy.

"The reading I picked up was through this way." Tails informed as the two of them hurried along. "And even though this area is still relatively undamaged, the enemy is here somewhere... We've got to he on our guard, Sonic..."

It was a good idea that Tails had told Classic Sonic that, since just up ahead, they had spotted some Egg Pawns and Egg Fighters ready to take them down. Even an Egg Hammer was among the group! And they could have avoided them too, if it wasn't for an nearby Egg Flier catching sight of them and alerted the other robots; Who were now charging towards the both of them.

"Uh-oh!" Tails cried out as he looked at Classic Sonic. "We better get outta here!"

Classic Sonic only nodded in response, before Tails quickly used his two tailed to quickly get into the air; Classic Sonic quickly grabbing onto his hands right after as the two of them did their best to fly right over the robots. However, that plan had a flaw on it as the Egg Pawns and a few Egg Fighters started firing plasma blasts at the two flying heroes! Knowing that they wouldn't be able to get past these robots without a fight, the young cyan blur quickly jumped away from the young genius' grip and proceeded to Homing Attack the robots that were near the both of them; A move which he had learned from his modern counterpart during the events where Dr. Eggman and Dr. Robotnik messed up the timeline and created a whole new alternate timeline that the cyan blur and the somewhat younger evil genius were going through. Sure, the cyan haired boy's Homing Attack wasn't as strong or as fast as the blue blur's Homing Attack, but it was more than enough to get the job done with some of the Egg Pawns and Egg Fighters; Him jumping right off the last robot he attacked and grabbing the blonde haired boy's hands right after. But Tails couldn't fly much longer after that, both he and Classic Sonic landing on the ground and the two of them continuing on foot and blasting any robots that were ahead of them; Classic Sonic using a Spin Dash, Homing Attack, or the new Drop Dash ability he learnt whilst back in his own timeline whilst Tails used his plasma arm cannon to blast through the much more heavily armored robots.

However, as the two of them continued on, the blonde haired boy looked into the distance and saw something was very much wrong with the normally grassy zone; All the water in the zone had been replaced with miles and miles of sand!

"That's odd, I see desert over there!" Tails pointed out as he pointed towards the sand and the totems and such that were sinking into the sand. "This is Green Hill, isn't it? Something's gone wrong here, and I bet it has to do with Eggman..."

Yet that was the least of their problems at the moment, since the moment they had arrived at a rather long bridge, said bridge started to collapse from under them; Which would drag them right into the sand if they fell down with it! And to make matters worse, there were these Chompers that randomly popped up from the sand here and there! So if they weren't too careful, they would certainly be harmed quite a lot by the fish robots, but if they weren't fast enough, they'd sink into the sand! Then to make matters even worse, Tails' tails were still too tired out for him to fly upwards! So without any other option, the cyan haired boy grabbed hold of the blonde haired boy's hand and he quickly rushed the other all the way to the other side of the bridge; Miraculously managing to avoid every single Chomper that came their way! And after letting go of the two tailed boy's left hand, that was when his radar started to beep rather loudly; Him quickly getting it out and checking why it was beeping so much.

"Eggman's signal is really close now!" Tails spoke as shut off his tablet and looked over at Classic Sonic. "We need to be careful, Sonic..."

All Classic Sonic did was quickly nod in response before he and Tails quickly hurried over to the true location where Eggman was. Though, as they got near said location, Tails managed to see Dr. Eggman... And Infinite. Knowing that there was NO way that he and the cyan haired boy could take them both on, especially the masked man, the blonde haired boy had the both of them hide behind a rather large boulder; The both of them peeking out behind it as they listened in on what the masked man and evil genius were talking about.

"And with that..." Infinite spoke as he crushed a mysterious ruby that was oddly the same color and type of gem that was embedded into his chest. "The disposal of all the Phantom Ruby prototypes is finally complete."

"It was a defective model." Eggman explained. "It could only record the DNA of the person that triggered it!"

Which was quite odd with what Eggman said. Why would he, out of all people, be concerned that the one who activated the Phantom Ruby was the only one who could use it? Was it perhaps he didn't want Infinite getting out of control like a few creatures he used in certain plans?

"Only a being of my strength and will could ever activate the ruby." Infinte spoke, to which Eggman followed right after. "And with the prototypes destroyed, it doesn't matter now that the lab in Mystic Jungle is shut down... Speaking of which, didn't you run into a certain annoying rodent after he escaped the Death Egg?"

"Yes, but he was powerless against me, just like last time..." Infinite spoke as he crossed his arms and shook his head. "There is no need for concern..."

"YOU LET HIM LIVE!?" Eggman yelled at the top of his lungs. "THAT IS A GREAT SOURCE OF CONCERN! ESPECIALLY WITH GENERAL RAZORBLADE HAVING HER FREE WILL NOW! WHAT IF THEY RUN INTO EACH OTHER!?"

"It may be a concern for you perhaps, especially since the both of them have defeated you for many years..." Infinite responded as he pushed his mask back; It going forward a bit thanks to him shaking his head earlier. "But remember, I defeated them both on our first encounter.

And even though that was _VERY_ true, the angry look on Eggman's face didn't change in the slightest. Yet all the while, both Classic Sonic and Tails had gotten very curious on what Eggman meant by what he said.

"Phantom Ruby prototypes?" Tails whispered as he looked at Classic Sonic. "And he can't be talking about them... Can they?"

However, that whisper was a teensy bit too loud, making Infinite look towards where they were hiding; The two of them quickly hiding back behind the boulder and letting out a relieved sigh, thankful that they weren't spotted.

"What is it?" Eggman asked as he saw Infinite looking at the boulder the Classic Sonic and Tails were hiding behind, him looking back at the evil genius just a few moments after and responding. "It's nothing... Now, we move forward with the plan?"

"Of course!" Eggman happily responded as an evil little grin formed on his face. "When the plan is complete, the Resistance will be erased, and the world will become nothing by firey ashes, from which a glorious and perfect Eggman Empire will rise!"

"And the Resistance will truly yield to the power of the Phantom Ruby's power..." Infinite spoke, to which Eggman nodded his head. "They will all submit soon enough..."

With that, Infinite floated high into the sky and flew off; Going to see if he could weaken the Resistance even more before the plan that he and Eggman had in mind could be executed. And once the masked man was clear out of sight and ear shot, that was when Classic Sonic quickly jumped out from behind the boulder and rushed at the evil genius; Him curling up into a ball and slamming into the Egg Mobile once he got close.

"What!? You!?" Eggman called out as he saw the cyan haired boy; Grunting slightly as his Egg Mobile was hit, which only managed to tilt it quite hard a small bit, but that was it. "I don't have time to mess around with you!"

With that, Eggman closed up his Egg Mobile and blasted off towards a random direction; Classic Sonic quickly giving chase. Of course, Tails couldn't leave him to take care of the evil genius alone, especially with what happened to the blue blur of this dimension around six months ago. So just like the cyan haired boy, the blonde haired boy also gave chase to the madman; Who had gotten quite angry thanks to the two heroes following him. And after a few minutes of non-stop chasing, the mad scientist let out an angry growl as he finally stopped his Egg Mobile; Both the young speedster and the genius stopping as well as he turnt his Egg Mobile to face the two heroes.

"Seeing as the both of you won't stop chasing me, I'll take down the both of you myself!" Eggman called out as he pressed a button on his Egg Mobile; Which caused a buzzsaw connected to a chain to drop out from the bottom of it.

Guess it was time for Classic Sonic and Tails to fight! And hopefully defeat Dr. Eggman and stop his plans once and for all!


	9. Attempting to Defeat Eggman

_**Cue Eggman Boss Theme Phase 1, Sonic Forces**_

"Oh,ho,ho,ho! Even if you fools beat me here, you'll never be able to win the war!" Eggman boasted as he started to fly around with his Egg Mobile; Swinging the buzzsaw that was connected to it at both Tails and Classic Sonic. "The powers of the Phantom Ruby has exceeded my expectations! Hah! My own genius even scares me sometimes!"

"But that means you miscalculated the amount of energy it would disperse!" Tails shot back. "That's a failiure in my book!"

"Mwa-hahaha! To surpass expectations is the ultimate of genius!" Eggman lauged. "Not that I'd expect you to understand, fox boy!"

Though with Tails keeping him busy talking, Dr. Eggman wasn't really paying attention to Classic Sonic; Which in turn, gave him a chance to quickly hit the egg shaped hovercraft, him delivering a swift kick to the back of it. This, in turn, did cause the chain for the buzzsaw to listen just a small bit, but not enough to truly get rid of it. Annoyed that he was hit by a sneak attack like that, the mad scientist immediately flipped his Egg Mobile over; Slamming the buzzsaw into the ground in to chop the young speedster in half! Unfortunately for him though, he completely missed! And to make things worse for him, the buzzsaw got completely stuck in the ground!

"Come on you hunk of junk!" Eggman snapped as he put his Egg Mobile into reverse and attempted to get the buzzsaw out of the ground. "Get out!"

Seeing this as another chance to attack, this time the young genius took the chance; Charging up his plasma cannon and managing to land another hit on the ship, which in turn caused the chain even further. One more hit, and that thing will break off for sure! Though, along with loosening the chain, that also allowed the buzzsaw to finally break free from the ground and it to be useable again; As well as really angering the current dictator of Mobius. So for his third tactic, Eggman actually dragged the buzzsaw against the ground!... A very, _VERY_ bad idea. Why? Well Classic Sonic and Tails easily managed to jump out of the way of each buzzsaw assult, and the cyan blur decided to finish this fight once and for all; Delivering a quick Homing Attack, which in turn finally caused the buzzsaw to break off the Egg Mobile and break into pieces the second it landed on the ground. Though instead of admitting defeat, the mad scientist laughed rather heartily.

"What's so funny; Eggman?" Tails questioned as he kept his plasma cannon aimed at Eggman, who more than happily answered. "If you rodents think I'm finished here, then you are dumber than you look!"

Right after the dictator shot out what he did, the ground started to rumble and shake as... Something rose out from a nearby sand waterfall. Something huge. And once fully out of the sand waterfall, the huge thing revealed itself to be a huge red mech that had a large drill as its right arm and a huge machine gun as its left arm, these large spiked bracelet things on its shoulders, a pair of plasma generated wings, a whole bunch of missile launchers on the chest of the machine, two cockpits on the top and the bottom of the mech two feet like things that looked like they could shoot out ice and a rather huge tail. It was, once again being used, Egg Dragoon! In fact, it was the exact same Egg Dragoon that the evil scientist used last time, said mech being rebuilt after Sonic managed to trash it since the last time it was used. And after the dangerous mech rose from the sand waterfall, the crazed man entered the mech's top cockpit in his Egg Mobile; The hovercraft's glass shield closing the moment he entered the machine.

 ** _Cue Eggman Phase 2 theme, Sonic Forces_**

"You two have got a lotta nerve for a pint sized Sonic from an alternate dimension and a fox boy!" Eggman shot out rather loudly so the two heroes could hear him. "Even still, this Egg Dragoon has lost only 10% of its combat strength since you've last seen it!"

And to prove his point, Eggman started to shoot at the two of them using the Egg Dragoon's machine gun arm; Which both Classic Sonic and Tails quickly dodged out of the way. Yet the evil doctor's statement was quickly proven wrong moments later as the gun quickly overheated, making it unusable for a bit

"You're lying!" Tails shot back as he shot a plasma shot at the Egg Dragoon, which was quickly deflected away by the mech's drill arm and Eggman quickly shot back. "Well you two won't have to wait long to find out!"

And speaking of its drill arm, the moment the plasma ball was deflected, Eggman got up close and personal; Getting up to the land where Classic Sonic and Tails were and beginning to swing the drill arm at the two of them. And to make the attack even worse, it was electrified, much like when it was originally used back when Eggmanland was successfully created a few years ago! Though, the blonde haired boy and cyan haired boy were quite too fast for the attack and managed to avoid each and every swing... Except when it went against the ground. While they were able to jump over the drill with ease, it ended up leaving the ground electrified for a few short seconds; Which in turn, ended up shocking the both of them when they landed on the ground. And to make things even worse, the mech fired off a wave of ice onto the ground, freezing their feet in place so they couldn't avoid any attacks! And to finish off its flurry of attacks, the old mech fired a flurry of missiles at the young speedster and the young genius; Sending the both of them flying back. And while they were quite injured from the attack frenzy, they decided to use the fact that they were both sent into the air to their advantage; The flying hero grabbing hold of the speedy hero via both his hands and flung him right at the Egg Dragoon.

Yet the dictator wasn't about to let his mech get hit; Him firing off another flurry of missiles to hit the alternate dimension boy. Yet it wasn't so easy, as Classic Sonic managed to land successfully on the first missile and hopped from missile to missile in order to reach the cockpit whilst Tails quickly maneuvered out of the way of any missiles that were headed right for him. And when he got close, the cyan haired young male delivered a very fast, very powerful Honing Attack at the cockpit once again; This one making contact and causing the mech, and the mad scientist controlling it, to get dazed a small bit. And seeing this as an advantage, the young scientist fired a few plasma shots at the lower cockpit; Sending the machine back a few inches before the mad doctor controlling it came back to his senses and counterattacked.

"Get a load of this!" Eggman cried out as he slammed his fist down on a big ol' red button with his Egg Mobile; Causing the Egg Dragoon to cut itself in half. "Seperation attack!"

Of course, as Eggman implied, both halves of the mech started to attack Classic Sonic and Tails; The top half firing its drill arm at the both of them again and again whilst the bottom half kept throwing rocks at the two of them. A combo that was very hard to dodge. Though, through dodging both the drill and the rocks, that was when the smart young male had an idea pop into his mind.

"Sonic!" Tails called out to Classic Sonic as he hovered into the sky to avoid the drill attack. "Hit the debris back at Eggman!"

To this, Classic Sonic was more than willing to to through with the plan; Charging at rock after rock and kicking them right back at the Egg Dragoon. Or at least the bottom half of the mech that was firing the rocks at them via its tail. And since the lower end of the machine was too busy attacking the heroes, it kept getting struck again and again with its own projectiles - or at least the projectiles that managed to make it past the ones being fired at the two heroes - until it could take no more damage; Said half of the deadly machine self destructing and leaving just the top half that Dr. Eggman was controlling. Yet even though he only had the top half to work with, the crazed man wasn't going to give in; Firing both missiles and its machine gun at Classic Sonic and Tails. But there was just one problem with that tactic... Both the missiles and the machine gun fire kept getting caught against one another; Causing the missiles to explode before they even reached their target! Though it seems like the mad man wasn't noticing as he just kept on doing this tactic, which forced the speedster and the genius to take cover behind a large pillar.

"We won't be able to last if he keeps firing at us like that!" Tails told Classic Sonic throughout all the noise the combo attack was making; To which he started to look around to see if there was anything they could use to finally end the fight.

Luckily enough,.something golden and shiny caught his eye, to which Classic Sonic pointed at it so Tails could see it too. It was a Power Ring! The perfect object needed to end this fight! And upon seeing the ring, both the blonde haired boy and the cyan haired boy looked at each other and quickly nodded in response, before the cyan haired boy rushed over and managed to grab the Power Ring; Its power surging through his body as he pointed at the other boy and pointed over at the mech that was constantly firing at them. And even though the young speedster couldn't speak, the young genius knew what he wanted to do. So being rather quick, the two tailed young male grabbed hold of the hands of the speedy male and flew up above the pillar; Spinning him around once they got to a good enough height to excite the plan that the speedy young male wanted to do. Though seeing this as an opportunity to finish the fight as well, the madman aimed his weapons at the both of them and got them ready to fire.

"Nighty night, rodents!" Eggman called out to the heroes, before firing the missiles, machine gun and drill arm all at once at his targets.

However, at the exact same time, Tails fired off Classic Sonic; Who curled up into a ball as he made a direct shot towards the Egg Dragoon. And all Eggman did was smile brightly as he though he would finally take care of the alternate dimension version of his enemy! However, no such luck. Even though all three attacks hit the alternate version of the blue blur, through the dust and soot, the alternate version of him managed to get through it, unharmed! Seeing this brought a frown to the crazed person's face as he had no choice but to evacuate his machine, and just in time too! As moments after he escaped, the cyan haired boy crashed right through it; Causing the mech to shut down and fall into the sand waterfall, it self destructing the moment it hit the bottom.

 ** _End Eggman Phase 2, Sonic Forces_**

"Hmph! It wouldn't be a challenge to crush you here anyway!" Eggman called out to the heroes as he began to escape. "I'll round up the entire Resistance, sooner or later! Just you rodents wait!"

However, Tails wasn't going to let Eggman escape. Not this time. Being careful to aim, the blonde haired boy shot the engine of the Egg Mobile from behind with a plasma ball; Causing it to be set ablaze and begin to crash down nearby. And as this was happening, both the young genius and the young speedster gave chase; Managing to catch up with the egg shaped hovercraft as it crashed down, its pilot grauting and groaning a bit as he was tossed around during the crash.

"Yeah! We did it!" Tails happily cried out as he and Classic Sonic made it over to the crashed hover vehicle, the other giving him a thumbs up as he and Tails stopped in front of the machine. Though that victory was short lived as the glass dome over the Egg Mobile popped open and Eggman stood up within the machine; Lauging mechanically as he did so.

"Hooo,ho,ho,ho,ho! Look at you, fighting like you have a chance to win! It's adorable!" Eggman laughed before his Egg Mobile moved a small bit; Steadying itself within the crater it created from the crash. "It almost makes me feel bad that we won't be doing this little dance ever again... Now, in just three short days, my new plan will eliminate the bothersome lot of you, and you will be powerless to stop it!"

"Wait, three days?" Tails asked. "And what plan?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" Eggman informed as he activated his Egg Mobile's backup engine. "You know what they say! The anticpatipn of the end is worse than the end itself. Maybe not in this case though. See you later, fools!"

And with a loud reving sound, the secondary engine of the egg shaped hovercraft came to life, and with an evil laughter, Eggman's hover vehicle took to the skies and blasted off; Long before Tails had a chance to blast it again with his plasma cannon. And he and Classic Sonic would've given chase there, but they had more important things to worry about, like informing the Resistance about Eggman's plan! So the two of them headed over where they would assume they would find some Resistance members thanks to what they overheard from the crazed man: Mystic Jungle.


	10. Saving the Civilians

Rainbow Dash let out a small sight as she was using her wings to bounce a ball back and forth against a wall within the Resistance Base. Ever since that headache she had back in Green Hill, she has been unable to go out into the battlefield in order to help stop Eggman and take back the world. And man, she HATED it! Things were just so... So boring for her inside the Resistance Base! No action, no nothing! However, the rainbow haired teen may have found her chance as she managed to overhear a conversation going on between Knuckles and Amy along with another one through a communicator, that one being Twilight.

"We've got a problem!" Twilight called out through the comms. "Eggman's robots have broken through into Station Square, and I don't know how long the troops can hold them back!"

"That's terrible!" Amy cried out. "We need to get those people evacuated as soon as possible!"

"But who can we send?" Knuckles asked. "Both Sonic and Silver need time to heal after the fight they just went through."

Well while they knew they couldn't send someone from the inside of the base, perhaps they could send someone on the outside of the base to help the civilians in the city...

"Espio, can you read me? Do you think you can spare some troops to help people evacuate from Station Square?" Amy asked after Espio was contacted, to which he quickly responded. "Our forces have engaged the enemy in Seaside Hill! We won't be able to spare anyone here!"

That was some real trouble. With Espio and the rest of the Resistance Forces occupied at Seaside Hill, both Knuckles and Amy didn't know who to send... That is, until the Resistance Leader remembered that there was a unit deployed inside the city just in case something like this happened, this unit being led by Applejack. So with that in mind, the dark red haired young man quickly contacted her unit, which thankfully was quickly answered... But not in the way he hoped it would be.

"Ah ain't got time to talk, sugarcube!" Applejack called out through the comms. "Mah unit is pinned down by enemy fire and we can't get passed ta get to the civilians!"

With that, Applejack quickly cut off her communicator to continue dealing with the fighting that her and her troops had to deal with back in Station Square, which really angered Knuckles. There was nobody Amy or him could send to save those civilians from getting captured and robotisized by Eggman - or worse, killed! Or so they thought. Moments after the country gal cut off her communicator, a red rubber ball bounced itself into the main room of the Resistance Base; Catching the attention of the commander and the hot pink haired teen, who both looked over at where the ball was thrown from to see Rainbow Dash standing a few feet away, with a grin on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sure sounds like you two haven't got a lot of guys to spare." Rainbow brings up as she walks fully into the room. "Guess I'll have no choice but to go out there myself and save those people!"

"No way, Rainbow!" Amy shot out. "After what happened back at Green Hill, we can't risk sending you out th-"

"Hold on Amy." Knuckles interrupted. "Our troops are spread pretty thin and are all dealing with Eggman's troops at the moment, so I don't think we have a choice. Rainbow, are you sure you can handle going back to the city to save those people?"

"Just watch me!" Rainbow boasted.

And before anyone could even try to stop her, Rainbow Dash boosted right out of the Resistance Base front door and headed right for Station Square in order to help out any and all civilians that needed help evacuating.

 ** _Station Square_**

It was literally mere moments after Rainbow Dash had arrived at Station Square, and man was it quite the war zone; With Eggman's mechs and robots scattered all over the place and in some places of the city... Death Egg Robots were deployed as well!?

"Looks like I found the reason why you guys are having so much trouble getting people out of here!" Rainbow called out through her communicator. "Looks like Egghead's mass producing his Death Egg Robots and our troops are occupied with dealing with them!"

"Death Egg Robots!?" Amy cried out. "Oh I knew we shouldn't have sent you out there!"

"That may be so, but we can't just push aside our trust in her just yet." Knuckles responded through the communicator. "You've got this, right Rainbow?"

"I've already told you I can do this!" Rainbow quickly responded with a grin.

With that, Rainbow Dash temporarily shut off her communicator and landed down somewhere in the middle of the city in order to try and find any helpless people that needed evacuating, searching through homes and all that. Luckily, that was quickly done as the cyborg pegasus had ended up finding a large group of people within a heavily damaged apartment that was ready to collapse any second now! However, the true trouble came from the fact that the civilians were surrounded by a few Egg Hammers. Already dangerous by themselves, but a real hell to deal with when they're grouped together! And the rainbow haired teen was going to deal with them, all by herself! So with a loud whistle, the robotic speedster attempted to catch the attention of the large robots, which worked pretty damn easily.

"Hey, bolts for brains!" Rainbow called out, which made the hammer wielding bots turn their attention towards her. "How about you deal with someone more your size!?"

Oh now that got their attention, as the Egg Hammers made a charge right for Rainbow Dash! Just like she wanted~ So with a smug grin on her face, the rainbow haired teen took off, flying in front of other Egg Hammers to bait them to attacking themselves! And thanks to their programming, this trick worked like a charm!... Until there was just one left. No more tricking the Egg Hammers into hitting one another! But that didn't matter at this point as the cyborg pegasus managed to deliver a swift kick to the robot's chest; Sending it tumbling down to its back and giving her the chance to finish it - which she presumed to do so, using one of her super sharp cyborg wings to cut the neck off of the hammer wielding bot. But with them out of the way, Rainbow Dash went ahead and led the civilians out of the damaged apartment, and just in time too; As a mere two minutes later, the entire building as a whole collapsed! Good thing everybody inside was out and brought to safety because of her. Though the good news just kept getting better as a communication was received from Applejack along with a few Resistance Members coming to Rainbow's aid to lead the civilians out of Station Square!

"We've got some good news, sugarcube!" Applejack happily spoke up. "Mah unit managed to break through enemy lines and we're resumin' the rescue operation! Though we'll be needin' a way out so we won't get overwhelmed by them there robots!"

"Leave that to me!" Rianbow Dash happily announced through her own communicator.

And leave that to her the members did! Whatever mechs or robots the Resistance Members ran into whilst escorting the civilians out of harms way, Rainbow Dash managed to take care of them without much of a problem! And just as they got to the edge of town to meet up with the who was leading the rescue unit, the best news yet had come from the commander of the Resistance!

"Update from HQ everybody!" Knuckles announced. "The enemy's on the run!"

Seeing as they were outnumbered and outgunned, what remained of the Eggman's robots started to flee from the city! Though not so easily, cause even as they were running, they were being taken down one by one. The last thing that was needed was surviving robots regrouping with the rest of the madman's army!

"The mission's complete." Applejack spoke through her communicator as the speedy female met up with her along with what remained of her unit after that tough battle. "Good goin' there Dash."

"Heh, was there ever any doubt that I'd screw this up?" Rainbow boasted with a grin, making an annoyed look form on Applejack's face. "Lets just get these people to a safer place and head back to the base, Dash."

And with a chuckle and a roll of her eyes, Rainbow Dash did just that, following Applejack and the remainder of her unit to lead the civilians they saved to a much safer place than what remained of Station Square at this point.

* * *

 **Mod: GOOOOOOD it's been awhile since I've continued this story! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait everybody!**


End file.
